Still Doll
by moyashi-neechan
Summary: Sequel to the story "Finagle's Law". Allen is now a mindless doll living in the Noah Family household. What will happen? AU   Hints of RoadXAllen and Poker Pair
1. Mischief Managed

**Moyashi-neechan**: Ruthless plot bunny.

* * *

**_Mischief Managed_**

Road just came home from school.

When she entered her room,

She dropped her bag.

...

..

.

Her beloved doll.

She left it sitting in the chair.

Like a perfect gentleman

Waiting for her precious lady

But now,

..

.

He was sitting with his legs apart.

Hands settled on his knees.

His back a little bit hunched.

Her doll looked like a gangster going for the kill.

His perfect white hair was now messed up and spiked.

Under his right eye,

A small black star was tattooed.

In his right ear,

A golden earring dangled.

Three vertical black lines,

Drawn over his lips.

His black coat and red shirt were ditched and replaced.

Now, her precious doll was wearing

A grey shirt

With a giant purple star print

And three slashed rips on the chest.

He also now sport a black leather jacket

With white fur on the neck line.

The left sleeve was ripped off

Showing her doll's red arm to the world.

His right sleeve was left alone

But on his right hand,

All the nails were polished black.

The doll now wore a pair of jean shorts.

Which Road suspected was originally pants.

The ends of the short looked like as if it was sawed off.

Silver chains dangled from the right pocket.

The doll no longer wore her choice boots.

Instead, it wore

A pair of brand new, high heeled boots.

It was black leather

With shiny silver zipper.

It only reaches two inches past the ankles.

Her doll's white legs

Was showcased for everyone to see.

…

..

.

Road summoned all her candles.

She worked hard for her beloved doll's look.

And now

Now

…

..

.

It was ruined!

..

.

Her blood boiled in annoyance.

Oh, she will kill someone for this.

She screamed in bloody murder.

"JASDEVI!"


	2. Model

_**Model**_

After a few screams and skewered limbs later

Road was finally convinced by her father to stop.

She put away her candles

And locked herself in her room,

Mourning for the destruction

Of her perfect little doll.

She glanced at him.

His glazed gray eyes

Empty.

They just stared at

Nothing.

Road sighed.

This was her only regret.

When she turned him into a doll

The glimmer in his eyes vanished.

It was a shame.

His gray eyes were very expressive.

Beautiful.

She smiled at the memory

Of how his eyes looked at her.

Her

And only

Her

The first time they met.

It was something she will always relish.

..

.

Then Road's face lit up.

True,

The outfit the twin's put on him was atrocious

But she could still change it.

A brand new look

For her perfect doll.

But

…

..

.

She would spend a long time

Choosing outfits again.

It will be a hassle

Going from shop to shop

From country to country

_Again._

_What to do?_

_What to do?_

..

.

Then she thought of something brilliant.

Road was sure she saw her around the house a while ago.

"LULUBELL!"

…

..

.

Lulubell resisted the urge to sigh as she twirled again.

One more time.

"Augh, his back will look awful in that outfit."

The Noah of Dreams whined.

"Okay, Lulubell change the coat into something different!"

The girl ordered.

"Try something without any tails. Maybe something like the coat you always wear!"

She said with glee.

Lulubell obeyed.

Road was the older Noah.

She is the older sister.

So,

She granted her every whim.

The Noah of Lust's changed her form's outfit

And tailored it to her sister's demands.

"Perfect!" Road clapped her hands with joy after Lulubell have finished

"All right, now let's continue with the hair! Loose the spikiness and try making his hair longer."

..

..

.

Lulubell resisted the urge to sigh.

Seems like she's going to be stuck

In the form of Road's white male doll.

Trying outfit after outfits

For a very

Long, long, time.


	3. Curioser and Curioser

**Moyashi-neechan:** Eep! Forgot to say in the previous chapters: DGM or any of its characters are not mine. They belong to Hoshino Katsura

* * *

_**Curioser and Curioser**_

Tyki blew another puff of smoke from his mouth.

Road will kill him.

He was currently smoking on her room.

She tolerates him smoking.

She tolerates him smoking around her.

But she is absolutely livid whenever he does it in her room.

The only incident that happened…

…

..

.

_The Earl called for a family meeting._

_He was the youngest Noah at the time._

_So, he was the one who will have to call the rest._

_.._

_._

_He poked his head inside the girl's room._

_Complete with a lit cigarette in his mouth._

_He never got to call her_

_As a sharp candle was shot to the wall near him._

_Very_

_Very _

_Near him._

"_Tyki~" she called._

_There was a scary glint in her golden eyes._

_Tyki gulped nervously._

"_I don't like cigarettes inside my room."_

"_The Earl wants us now. We have to go."_

_He said while putting a foot inside the room._

_Another candle was shot._

_Blood trickled in his cheek._

_The candle grazed him._

"_I said I don't like cigarettes inside my room." She said sickly sweetly._

_Enough said._

_Tyki got the message._

_He was already a few steps away from her door _

_When she tackled him from behind._

"_Come on, let's go!"_

_He just gave her a bewildered look._

"_What?" she asked with fake innocence._

"_Nothing." He shrugged._

"_I have no problems with you smoking, Tyki-pon." The girl said as they walked._

_Tyki bit his cigarette._

_He hates that embarrassing nickname._

"_Just don't ever do it inside my room." _

_Her voice when she said that…_

_And her smile_

_Her manic, sadistic, sweet smile…_

_His blood froze with fear._

_Road was dead serious about it._

"_Sure." He replied offhandedly._

_But deep inside, he took important note of it._

_The Noah of Dreams is someone_

_One should never ever take lightly._

_.._

_._

So why is he here inside her room,

Smoking?

Tyki didn't know the answer to that as well.

His feet had taken him there.

He had nothing to do.

So he was just here at home.

He took a walk

And now he found himself

Inside Road's room

Looking at perfect white doll.

..

.

He blew another puff of smoke.

The doll's outfit was changed.

Well, he heard that the twins have something to do with it

But he didn't mind.

..

.

The doll's white hair was the same one he had seen the first time.

He was just now wearing a deep blue coloured hat.

The hat looked exactly like the ones he saw newspaper boys commonly wore.

His right ear had a sapphire stud earring.

The doll wore a white shirt with a blue ribbon tied around the neck.

He also wore a deep blue long sleeved overcoat.

Its collar and cuffs and buttons and edges were black.

It also had a breast pocket with an embroidered emblem he can't recognize.

Road put a small black handkerchief in it

The handkerchief was folded in a neat triangle.

_Detailed much? _Tyki raised an eyebrow at that.

The doll was also wearing slacks.

Again it was deep, dark, midnight blue.

It just reached above the doll's knees.

Tyki frowned.

The blue was not that bad.

It was still complimentary to the doll's white skin.

But he prefers red.

Bloody red against pure, white, lovely, luscious skin.

Tyki frowned again.

_Did I just think of that?_

He went back at observing.

The doll no longer wears boots.

Instead, it wore dark brown loafers

With black long socks reaching just mid-calf.

Tyki hummed.

The sight of white skin was well appreciated.

No matter how little it was.

It looked so lovely.

So lovely that he wouldn't mind kissing it…

..

.

Wait.

..

.

_Did I just have a perverted thought about a doll?_

The Noah of Pleasure stared at the doll incredulously.

_And a male doll no less?_

He shook his head in disbelief.

_No! No! No!_

Ashes from his cigarette fell on the floor.

...

..

.

Tyki froze.

_Oh crap._

Then he heard the Akuma maids greeting someone from the door.

..

.

"Welcome home, Mistress Road."

…

..

.

_Oh _

_Holy_

_Crap_

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan: **Tyki… I'm starting to like messing him up in my stories. Hahaha.


	4. Use Your Head

**Moyashi-neechan: **Augh…if this keeps up, my entire writing agenda will be messed up! Have mercy on me plot bunny! Leave me alone to do my work!

* * *

_**Use your Head**_

Tyki was running.

_Road noticed._

Well he did try sweeping out the ashes

But the smell still lingered.

He's the only one in the entire family that smokes after all.

Of course, anyone can figure it out easily.

Especially her

The moment she entered the room.

..

.

Tyki ran and

Ran and

Ran and

Ran.

Tyki was running like his dear life depended on it.

Which could be considered as true.

Being a Noah has its perks.

Regeneration, Immortality, and all.

A candle whizzed past beside his face.

But at the moment

Regeneration and Immortality…

He ducked as another batch of pointed candles was sent to skewer his head.

Regeneration and Immortality offers nothing but

Promise of endless torture

From the furious Noah after him.

"Tyki~" Road called out in a sickly saccharine voice.

The Portuguese hid behind a shelf full of plates and Chinas.

True,

He was the girl's favourite in the family.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." The Noah of Dreams scanned the kitchen.

But there are still lines he cannot and must not cross.

He took a peek from his hiding place and saw her smile screaming pure torture.

Tyki wanted to bang his head into the wall.

_I just had to cross the line, didn't I?_

_By smoking inside her room!_

_Her oh so sacred room!_

_Brilliant, Tyki_

_Just_

_Brilliant_

..

.

_But it's all right_

He thought dreamily

The sight of the perfect doll

Was well worth the hell

He will soon go through

Tyki smiled as he remembered

_The white white skin_

_And those lovely, rosy, kissable lips_

…

..

.

The Noah of Pleasure banged his head against the shelf.

Chinas clinked.

_Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!_

_That is a doll!_

_A male doll!_

_A boy!_

_An innocent, angelic, pretty boy!_

..

.

_Innocent?_

_Angelic?_

_Pretty?_

_Boy?_

_.._

_._

_Innocent, Angelic, Pretty Boy?_

_The hell?_

Tyki banged his head at the shelf again

Chinas clinked again

_.._

_._

_That is a doll!_

_Idiot!_

_Doll!_

_Doll!_

_Beautiful doll!_

...

.

_Ack!_

_I'm thinking like pervert!_

Tyki was about to shout in frustration

When a candle shot through the shelf.

Its pointed end just two to three centimetres away from his face.

He broke out in cold sweat.

"Found you, Tyki-pon~" Road sing sang.

Tyki's mind went hyper drive.

What should he do?

True,

Road likes him more than any other member of the family

But that doesn't mean she will go easily on him.

_What to do?_

_What to do?_

There was an eerie silence.

He knew very well that the girl was gathering

A rainstorm of red and white candles

Of very very sharp and pointy red and white candles

_What to do?_

_What to do?_

The shelf is not a good shield for the oncoming onslaught.

_What to do?_

_What to do?_

"Didn't I tell you to never smoke inside my room?" Road asked.

Then with a wave of her hand,

All of her candles

Shot through the poor innocent wooden shelf and Chinas.

She smiled triumphantly.

But it immediately vanished.

As the furniture fell apart

On the floor littered with broken ceramic,

Tyki was standing against the wall,

Smoking a bloody cigarette

With the candles poking out of his body

Like nothing in the world is wrong.

"Really, Road."

He blew a puff of smoke.

"I'm the Noah of Pleasure."

He smirked.

"My body can pass through anything."

Road glared at him with intense fury.

"Except for those that I want to touch."

"You cheated!" she screamed.

"There were rules in this little chase?" Tyki asked innocently.

The Noah of Dream shot a candle to his face in annoyance.

The man merely phased through the wall behind him.

"Later." Was his parting words.

Road was left fuming in the kitchen.

_I'll get you for this Tyki_

She then called on for the Akuma maids to clean up the mess.

_I'll definitely get you for this._


	5. Woes of Father Dear

_**Woes of Father Dear**_

"Road!"

Sheryl called out with glee.

The moment the girl was near enough to see.

He would smile contentedly.

Arms stretched open wide,

Waiting to hug his daughter dear.

Sadly, that will never be

As Road once again

Just walked aside him

Mumbling "I'm home."

Then nothing.

Of course that kind of stings

But he doesn't mind

_Road is technically older than him._

The thought sent his mind reeling

_Is he suffocating his daughter too much with his love?_

His wife was coughing in the background.

Sheryl immediately went by her side,

Comforting her lovingly.

He could only sigh as he watched

His Tricia slowly die.

No matter what his family will think about their marriage,

Charade or not

His love for her is truly genuine.

Then he wondered if Road ever cared

About her fake mother

Suffering slowly towards her end.

She may not be really part of the family but…

He stole a glance at his daughter in the garden.

Maybe.

Maybe not.

..

.

He shook his head.

He is her father

But it's only an empty title.

_Until now, I can never understand_

_The depths of the Noah of Dream's_

_Mind and heart._

And then he smiled

_Unlike his dear brother Tyki_

_Who he can easily read_

_Inside out_

"Tricia, why don't you to the room

I will take care of the rest."

Then his wife will smile albeit strained,

Apologizing for being such a burden.

Then she will walk away with a hidden shame,

Without him being able to tell her

That she is anything but a burden.

Sheryl's attention went back to his so called daughter

And noticed something different about her.

Her smile is not as manic as usual.

Her golden eyes had a different glimmer.

_Wonder what happened today?_

He thought deeply as he went beside her.

Then she heard her murmuring,

While a green ribbon twirled in her fingers.

"I wonder will this look good on him?"

"I'm sure green would definitely suit him."

..

.

_Him?_

_Him?_

_Him!_

..

.

Sheryl fainted on the spot.

Oh what horror it was

For a father to discover

His dear precious daughter,

Was already in love.

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan:** I don't know about anybody else's opinion but I sincerely think that Sheryl did love Tricia somehow and she was not only a tool for him to adopt Road. Anyways, hope you like this story so far. XD


	6. A Dutiful Wife

_**A Dutiful Wife**_

She shook her head

In amusement,

In the sheer absurdity,

In the endearing

Situation at hand.

"My Road!"

Her husband wailed

As if he was already on his deathbed.

She could only smile.

This was one of the things

She fell in love with him.

He's funny.

He's expressive.

A bit dramatic,

But still loveable.

"Sheryl, what's wrong about her?"

She asked

Trying hard to hide her laughter.

His husband never noticed.

"My Road,"

"My Road,"

"My dear daughter is in love!"

Tricia's mind halted.

That was unexpected.

"Really?"

"She was holding a ribbon!"

The Kamelot matriarch lifted an eyebrow at that.

"She was holding a ribbon! A gift for a boy!"

Tricia caught his frantic hands to calm him.

She slowly laid him in their bed.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Oh, Tricia! It's terrible she's too young!"

The man wailed again and tried to sit up.

"Calm down."

She pushed him into the bed with all her might.

She was the mother.

This issue is something that needs a mother's touch.

"I'll take care of it."

"But-"

Worry was etched all over his face.

For her or for Road,

She is not really sure.

"I'll be fine."

With that she left him.

She maybe frail and weak from sickness,

But that will never keep her from fulfilling

Her duties as his wife.

As she walked towards her adopted daughter's room.

She contemplated.

Road was sweet.

Road was lovely.

But there is still something off about her.

She never voiced out her thoughts to Sheryl

Since she knows how much he loves the girl.

But every day,

She just couldn't extinguish

The nagging feeling

That the girl was dangerous.

She frowned.

Come to think of it,

The same goes for Sheryl's entire family.

Tricia just met them once or twice

But they have this atmosphere

..

.

It was so sinister

That she just wanted to run away.

..

.

But she loves Sheryl.

She truly deeply loves him

And for that she stayed.

Even if during the family get-togethers,

She felt an outcast.

She stayed.

For her devotion to her husband

And her great disability to never bear children,

She agreed to adopt Road,

No matter how much

Her senses say "No!"

And besides,

Not all in their family

Seemed like that.

Tyki resembles Sheryl a lot.

Although at times

His manners are…

..

.

Well, he did live in the streets

For years and years

Till the family found him.

It's understandable.

She reached her daughter's bedroom door.

She knocked.

Cautiously.

She can't understand herself

But sometimes…

No.

Most of the time,

She treats her daughter

As if she's a threat to her life.

She always interacted carefully with her

Like any moment

She will just stab her

Or something like that.

The door creaked open

And golden eyes met her.

Is it just her…

Or was the girl giving her a look of

Disgust?

Tricia almost recoiled from the sight.

"What?" the girl asked neutrally.

"We need to talk."

…

..

.

"Aren't we going inside your room?"

Her daughter gave her a pointed glance,

Before fully opening the door.

Inviting her inside.

The room has a chilling atmosphere

Even though it was like any other girl's room.

Pink, lacy curtains.

Stuff toys and flowers.

Big wardrobes and vanity tables

And a big soft bed.

Where a full set of boy's outfit was carefully laid out.

_Sheryl's worries seems true after all._

The girl flopped down on her bed,

Mindful from sitting any of the items on it.

She eyed her critically.

"What is it that you want to talk about, _mother_?"

The way she said mother was

Too sweet.

Too sickeningly sweet.

"You're father and I, we're very worried about you."

She started tentatively.

"Father is always worried about me."

Then the girl tilted her head to the side.

"But you?"

Tricia narrowed her eyes at the tone of her voice.

It was like the girl was mocking her.

"Of course, I'm worried about you too."

The girl looked away from her.

She diverted her attention on the clothes on her bed.

She stroked the brown sleeve affectionately.

..

.

_Curious_

She would have sat beside her daughter.

But it seems…

..

.

_Hazardous?_

Well, that was what her intuition is telling her.

And her intuition tends to be right.

Most of the time.

"Those seem to be a lovely set of clothes."

Road smiled,

Never stopping from stroking the coat sleeve.

"Of course, I chose it especially for him."

"Him?" the mother inquired.

That snapped the girl.

Golden eyes focused back to her.

"Yes." She replied tersely.

_.._

_._

_Treacherous grounds she's walking on._

"Want to tell me about it?"

Tricia asked.

Hopefully.

Maybe.

This conversation would help her

Getting close to her daughter.

"No."

Golden eyes glowed with annoyance.

But Tricia prodded on.

"Why?"

..

.

Silence.

..

.

"Because he's special."

"Perfect"

Road answered reluctantly.

But it was vague.

..

.

And disturbing.

..

.

Tricia hummed in acknowledgement

Of the child's response.

"I see."

..

.

_Nothing._

..

.

"Very well."

She gathered her skirt and made her way to the door.

"I will not tell it to your father."

..

.

_No response_.

..

.

Before she left,

"But tell me about it when you're ready, all right Road."

The girl gave her an annoyed glance

Then her face broke into a sweet smile.

That sickeningly sweet smile.

"Of course, mother. Of course."

..

.

Her heart pounded as she walked away.

There really is something wrong about the girl.

But she is her daughter.

Her and Sheryl's daughter.

So she will still stay

And wait.

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan: **I just really want to try portraying the family dynamics of the Kamelot family. They're very interesting. Two Noahs and a human living under one roof. And we know how Road hates humans (except Allen). So here it is. Hope I did okay.


	7. We Meet Again

_**We Meet Again**_

It was already evening

When he finally came home

After a hard day's work.

Upon stepping inside the living room,

"Good evening!"

He greeted his precious children.

"Millenie!"

Road immediately glomped him.

"Where have you been?"

She pouted.

He just laughed heartedly.

"I've been doing my work that is all."

"The Exorcists have become much more than a nuisance lately."

"Hello, Tyki-pon!"

The Noah of Pleasure growled with annoyance at the nickname.

Road hummed in interest.

Then she saw the pink umbrella.

"Lero! I've missed you!"

And then she proceeded

Twirling him round and round

"Leeerooo! Help me!"

The Millenium Earl laughed.

_It's good to be home._

His eyes scanned the room.

He noticed something new

And yet not so new.

"Leeerooo! Didn't you already have a new toy Mistress Road?"

"Please let me go! Leeerooo!"

"Oh yeah."

With that the Noah of Dreams

Threw the pink umbrella away screaming.

She waltzed to the boy sitting across Tyki.

"Millenie, look what I've got recently!"

The girl didn't need to tell him to look.

The moment he laid his eyes on the boy,

He couldn't look away anymore.

…

..

.

_How ironic._

He let him live on that night,

Just to fall in the hands of his family

Years after it.

His hair had completely lost its original brown

But was now colored into pure white.

His scar had healed over the years.

Leaving a familiar pentacle shaped scar

As if signifying

That he was a property of his.

An Akuma.

But not really an Akuma.

Just accursed.

His face was still the same he had seen that night.

Innocent.

So, so innocent.

The Earl wondered how the boy managed to stay like that

After the hell he just let him went through.

..

.

_We meet again Allen Walker._

..

.

"Millenie?"

He snapped out from his reverie

And noticed that his two children

Were looking curiously at him.

"He's the doll a got several days ago."

Road said.

"Is there something wrong?"

..

.

"He possesses an Innocence."

He answered.

_A very strong Innocence at that._

Tyki looked pointedly at the girl.

Eyes saying something like

"_I told you so"_

Road pouted at him

"I know that. That's why I took him."

..

.

"Oh?"

Interesting answer.

"He's an Exorcist! Exorcist dolls are rare!"

…

..

.

_Well, he could be a useful weapon in this war._

..

..

.

"Please Millenie, let me keep him."

Road pleaded.

"I really really like him!"

The Earl looked at his oldest disciple.

..

.

_She's absolutely serious._

..

.

"Tyki really likes him too!"

She added.

The Noah of Pleasure gawked at the girl.

"And how did you get that idea?"

He asked incredulously.

"Oh, I see the way you look at my doll."

Road answered smoothly.

"You really really like him."

"I absolutely do not!"

Tyki sputtered.

"Denial~"

Road sang.

..

.

But while the two squabbled

About the issue of Tyki's endearment,

The Millenium Earl contemplated.

Weighted the pros and cons

Of keeping the boy with an Innocence intact.

…

..

.

_He will be useful._

_.._

_._

_But also very dangerous._

…_._

…

_.._

_._

_Hmm…_

…_._

…

_.._

_._

"It's okay."

His answer halted his children's incessant argument.

"Eh?" from Tyki

And a

"Yay!" from Road.

_Oh, how he really loves his family._

"Just make sure to take good care of him,"

Road nodded.

"Keep him well kept."

"Thank you!" she exclaimed.

"And make sure he's forever tamed."

The girl hugged him tightly.

"I will, Millenie! Thank you, Millenie!"

With that she let him go

And told her doll "Let's go!"

Then to her room she went,

Mumbling something about a change of clothes

To celebrate his acceptance in their home.

..

.

"Is that really okay, Earl?"

His fourth disciple asked.

Lighting cigarette while he's at it.

..

.

"Of course."

He replied before adding

"Oh, Tyki-pon I have a job for you~"

The Portuguese only groaned in protest.

"Not again."

His usual response.

But as he explained the task to him,

The Earl is glad at the change of topic.

He couldn't explain to them how he feels

About the boy,

The doll that Road now has owned

For eternity.

He feels a connection with him

He couldn't fully understand.

It was for this reason

He decided to let the boy live with them as a mere doll

Just like that night,

Despite the threat the boy had pose,

Despite he's unexpected relation

To someone he had known,

He decided

To let the boy live

Live and continue with his shattered life.

He had hoped, however bewildering such notion maybe,

That by letting him live

The boy would move on

And forget everything.


	8. Never Learn

_**Never Learn**_

Days have already passed

Since the last incident.

And he was in her room again.

This time,

He remembered.

No. Cigarettes. Inside. Road's room.

No.

Nada.

No.

..

.

But then why is he here again?

..

.

Tyki glared at the doll,

Blaming him as if he's the one at fault.

..

.

But what was the male doll's fault actually…

Except for being irresistibly beautiful of course..

…

..

.

_Bad thoughts!_

_Bad thoughts!_

..

.

Tyki ran his hand through his hair shakily.

Frustrated.

_Road just had to put some weird ideas in my head, hadn't she?_

..

.

He glared at the doll

Who had a new set of wardrobe.

_Again._

Road really is treating him like a doll.

Always dressing him up.

_Fancy dressed up way._

_.._

_._

_But he is a doll._

_So why not?_

_There's nothing wrong with it._

..

.

_Right?_

..

.

The boy had a small brown top hat on his head.

It was decorated with a dark green colored ribbon.

He wore a swallow tailed white long sleeved dress shirt

And a brown vest with black buttons and that unrecognizable emblem again.

He had a green ribbon tied at the neck.

Road seemed to make ribbons as the boy's signature look.

..

.

_Boy?_

Tyki frowned.

He always tend to address the doll as _'boy'_

..

.

Shrugging off the thought and went back

Inspecting the boy's new look.

..

.

_There it is again with the 'boy'._

_.._

_._

_Augh._

...

.

The doll was wearing a fitting brown slacks

And simple black leather shoes.

There was a black coat folded neatly in his lap.

His brown gloved hands were carefully positioned on top of the clothing item.

…

..

.

Road seemed to have toned down with the outfit this time.

It was far simpler than the first two.

..

.

_Wait, I think it was three._

_Road lamented something about the twins' prank and…_

_.._

_._

_Never mind._

..

.

His eyes wandered off to the boy's lips.

Then to his glazed large gray eyes.

..

.

He really looks breath taking.

..

.

_Okay, back off._

_Breathe_

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

..

.

What is wrong with him?

This is a doll.

..

.

_Isn't it?_

..

.

Tyki stared at the boy momentarily.

He reached out to his face.

He wanted to touch him.

..

.

His hand stopped.

Maybe not.

Road will torture him.

He only managed the first time.

His trick will not work the second time.

For. Sure.

But

..

.

He really wanted to know.

..

.

He tentatively touched the doll's cheek.

..

.

It was wonderful.

It was smooth.

And soft.

Just as how he imagined it.

But it was also warm.

So very warm.

A proof of life.

A proof humanity.

..

.

_He is human._

_Still human._

_.._

_._

His fingers traced the red scar.

He was surprised.

Just like the rest of his white skin,

It was soft.

Not rough.

Soft.

Very very soft

And warm.

..

.

He likes it.

Tyki didn't want to let this boy go.

..

.

_Bad idea._

Road won't like it.

..

.

_But she's not yet here._

_.._

_._

Then perhaps

..

.

He brushed the doll's bangs away,

Relishing the feel of the soft white hair.

He pressed his forehead against the white white skin.

He inhaled his scent.

..

.

He smelled nice.

Like lilies.

..

.

_She's not here._

_Perhaps._

_Even for just a moment._

_.._

_._

_I could pretend_

_.._

_._

_That_

…

_.._

_._

The Noah of Pleasure was too caught up with his thoughts

That he never noticed a pair of golden eyes

Peering through the slightly open door.

..

.

That can't be good.

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan: **…Okay…I'll admit…Poker Pair is a bit of a guilty pleasure of mine. Ehehehe =3 Aww come on! They look so cute together even though it's kind of pedo…Ok.. that sounded wrong.. but they still look cute anyway! Ok..I think I'm going insane now…


	9. Sibling Revelry

_**Sibling Revelry**_

They tip toed towards her room.

…

..

.

"Heehee!"

"Shh! Be quiet!"

Devit whispered to his twin.

They have to be careful.

Really really careful.

..

.

Upon reaching the bedroom,

He slowly turned the doorknob

And pushed the door.

It creaked open.

He peeked inside.

No one else is there

Except for the doll

Sitting harmlessly in a chair.

Devit grinned to his twin.

_Phase 1 Complete!_

And so they went inside,

With Devit leading the way

While Jasdero followed with an armful of clothes.

..

.

They've done this before.

Days and days ago.

The black haired twin snickered.

_Road was absolutely livid that day._

But they were bored.

And they heard the girl had a new toy.

They have none.

_None!_

What happened to the idea of

Family sharing?

..

.

And the doll was wearing

Horrible

Horrible

Boring

Clothes.

They have to change it into something cool!

Just like now.

Devit stood in front of the white haired doll.

"Over here." He called out to his brother.

The blonde twin went to his side

And then dropped the clothes on the floor.

That made a sound of course.

"Shhh! Don't make any sound! Didn't I tell you that?" Devit gritted.

"Oops, sorry! Heehee!" Jasdero said out loud.

"I said shhh!"

"Heehee!"

Devit wanted to bang his head to the wall.

Silent infiltration and sabotage is not really their thing.

But.

Oh well.

_Road will find about our make-over with the doll sooner or later anyway._

Then she will skewer them with candles.

Again.

..

.

Well,

That won't be a first time.

The last candle shower wasn't their first either.

On their first day in the family,

Road sent a myriad of candles above their heads

_As a welcome gift._

She also played with them during the first few years of their stay.

They always play:

Poke a Candle in the Eye

Hide and Stab

Candle Chase

Candle Shower

Candle-In-A-Box

Teddy Needle Bombs

And every other games that involve candles or anything sharp and pointed.

..

.

And their family always wondered

Why they love to play pranks

And sadistic pointless games.

_Road started it!_

_.._

_._

_But we're not complaining._

Thankfully him and his twin are Noahs.

They survived each game.

It was painful to regenerate over and over again.

But they survived.

They learned to fight with each game.

To defend.

To be fast.

To be strong.

To be creative.

The Noah of Dream's play time with them really helped.

And soon,

They became masters of the game

And they started a game of their own.

Too bad, Road didn't play much with them anymore after that.

She said "It's boring now."

..

.

That didn't hurt.

Her games were getting boring too anyway.

And they have new members of the family to play with

Years after that.

It was all right.

..

.

But getting herself a new toy

And them without one

_That's unfair!_

So they would help with themselves,

And play with the doll as well.

It maybe girly girl dress-up,

But it's still a game.

It will send Road the message.

_We want a new toy too!_

_It's getting boring at home!_

..

.

"Let's do it."

He made a grab to the doll's top hat

When suddenly it moved.

The doll grabbed him instead

And threw him across the room.

..

.

He was a heaping mess on the floor.

He sat up.

His head aches.

He looked behind.

..

.

There was a perfect Devit shaped dent on the wall.

He looked back at the doll.

"What the hell?"

"It moved! Heehee!"

Jasdero backed away as the doll stood from the chair.

"What do we do now? Heehee!"

Devit glared at the doll whose blank eyes stared at him.

Unblinking.

Then he realized it.

He gave a crooked smile.

_So that's how it is huh?_

"Jasdero, change of plans!"

"Heehee?"

He pulled out his pistols.

"We'll play another game."

He aimed it at the doll's head.

"It's Shoot a Hole in the Doll's Head."

…..

….

…

..

.

Road came home,

Hearing explosions and laughter all around.

Smoke were coming out of the house,

Probably in her bedroom.

Tyki arrived and stood beside her,

Mouth hanging open at the scene.

"What happened?"

Then they saw three figures darting out of the window.

Two shooting ruthlessly with glee.

One with a massive white arm and a blank stare.

They didn't noticed them and

They continued to fight in the garden.

…

..

.

"Jasdevi was bored."

She answered

Earning a questioning look from Tyki.

She smiled.

"So, I let them play with my doll."


	10. Shiver Me Timbers

_**Shiver Me Timbers**_

…..

….

...

..

.

Stare

….

…

..

.

Stare

…

..

.

Crunch

Chew

Chew

Crunch

Gulp

..

.

_Arrgh!_

..

.

Skinn took another bite from his lollipop.

..

.

Road's room was being fixed

After it was burned to cinders by the Jasdevi's game.

So she went out to buy new furniture, clothes, and stuff with the Tyki.

She left the doll wearing borrowed clothes from the twins,

Since it was dirty and its outfit ruined.

And then she placed him in the dining room

To Skinn Bolic's great chagrin.

..

.

Skinn growled in annoyance.

The doll was unnerving

As it sat across him.

Its eyes stared blankly at him.

..

.

That stare…

It's making him feel…

_Anxious_

To say the least.

..

.

To make matters worse,

It possesses an Innocence.

_Innocence!_

_Unforgivable!_

His hands itched to destroy the wretched thing.

..

.

Crunch

Chew

Chew

Crunch

Gulp

..

.

Skin growled.

..

.

The Earl told them not to destroy this Innocence.

He told them not to destroy the doll.

And Road was very fond of the doll too.

Always buying it clothes,

Dressing it up and stuff.

He doesn't want to upset them.

He owes them his life.

They helped him cope with the pain of being the Noah of Hatred

Especially Road

Who gave him his first candy.

_I don't want to upset them._

Tyki and Jasdevi seemed attached to the doll too.

And he loves his family.

_I don't want to upset them too._

So even if it was frustratingly hard,

He withheld himself,

Refusing his instinct to destroy the white doll.

..

.

It was hard

But bearable

Barely bearable.

..

.

Crunch

Chew

Chew

_Arrggh!_

..

.

He hated the doll's empty gray eyes.

Staring at him.

Mocking him.

And..

The fact that it was not blinking was..

..

.

.

Creepy

Really creepy

And

Disturbing

Very disturbing

He couldn't help but shiver and shudder at the sight.

But even if he look away,

He could still feel it.

Those empty eyes boring into him.

..

.

_Arrgh! I can't take it anymore!_

He grabbed his bowl of candies and sweets

And left the dinner table hurriedly.

Cold chills running down his spine.

..

.

He doesn't care if the others will tease him

For running away from a doll

But

..

.

The doll is really creepy.

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan:** I like dolls but yes…they could be really really creepy sometimes. Especially if you're alone…at night…watching horror films with no one else at sight…and their eyes…


	11. Ruthless Pt1

**Moyashi-neechan:** Wow! 0,o I had reviews? Thank you! XD

**G2x**: This is the start of Road's real punishment for Tyki. Hehehe.

**mgsab123**: Yes, this is kind of messed up but I think it conveys the story a lot better this way. Glad you love it!

**Kage Ookami-Oni**: Yeah, I wish someone could draw Allen wearing the outfits in this story. I can't draw decently to save my own life. *sigh* Don't worry about Jasdevi. That's just a normal thing for them.

Okay, now on with Chapter 11:

* * *

_**Ruthless**_

Road hummed happily,

Swinging both arms as she walked.

She was planning something diabolical

For the person following behind her

Who was carrying piles and piles of purchases and more.

Road forgives

But she never ever forgets.

Never

..

.

Road kept herself from laughing.

She found his weakness that time,

When she caught him inside her room again

Touching her beloved doll.

She just couldn't help it but grin maniacally.

_Tyki_

_Tyki_

_Tyki_

_You'll pay very dearly_

_For that escape you pulled on me last time._

…

..

.

It was already evening when they arrived home.

After greeting the Earl sitting in the telephone room

And Jasdevi and Skinn in the living room,

The Noah of Dreams went to collect her doll

While Tyki proceeded to the room.

…

..

.

"The Akumas really work fast."

Tyki mumbled in awe when he went inside

Dropping all the clothes and toys he had been carrying on the floor.

"Of course, they work fast."

Road chimed in while the white doll followed her.

"They would do anything for us."

She smiled at that.

But Tyki didn't mind her sadistic expression.

His eyes were glued to the doll

Who was wearing tightfitting ragged clothes.

The twins' fashion choice.

_I like this outfit better._

_It shows a lot of his white skin._

_The twins have a better grasp about good clothing than Road._

"Tyki, you're drooling."

The Noah of Pleasure stopped staring at the doll

And glared at the girl smirking at him.

"I do not."

The girl laughed.

"If there's nothing else, I think I need some rest."

He turned around and was about to leave

When…

"Tyki~"

He sighed.

"What now?"

"I still need your help."

Road pouted.

The Portuguese just scratch his head in exasperation.

He can't deny her.

They're family

And she's Road.

Nobody denies Road.

The consequences of doing so are just

…

..

.

Well

...

.

He doesn't have any plans finding that out.

Ever.

..

.

"All right. What can I do?"

He asked.

"I'm tired."

His eyebrow twitched.

"Road…"

The girl was still pouting at him.

"I'm so tired that I can't change my doll's clothes anymore."

_Wait._

_What?_

_Clothes?_

_Change?_

_Doll?_

_Help?_

_Me?_

Tyki's mind shut down for a moment.

Receiving no response, Road scoffed.

"Well, if you don't like then I-"

"No, sure I'll help."

Tyki answered hastily.

A little bit too hastily.

Road just grinned at him.

Oh, she had him good now.

"Really? Yay! Tyki, you're the best!"

Then she glomped him.

..

.

For some reason, Tyki suddenly wondered

_Why in the world do I feel like I just sentenced myself to death?_

The Noah of Dreams let him go

And dug at the mountain of purchase on her bedroom floor.

"Wait, I'll just get his clothes."

..

.

While the girl was busy with her search,

Tyki glanced at the doll

Who was standing in front of the bed.

..

.

Then he looked away.

The flashes of that white white skin,

He felt like his nose was bleeding.

..

.

_Get a hold of yourself!_

Tyki took a deep breathe and stared again at the lovely boy.

He's going to change his clothes.

Meaning he'll be able to see more of that skin.

_No. Not only that._

He will see the boy's body entirely.

He put his hand under his nose to stop the bleeding.

_This is so wrong._

_I feel like a pervert having his wish come true!_

He shook his head.

_Of course, I'm not a pervert._

_I'm just_

_Just_

_.._

_._

_An admirer._

_That's right! Admirer!_

_I'm an admirer_

_Who is about to touch a great work of art._

_Yeah…_

_That's right.._

_It sounds much much better that way._

..

.

Childish it may sound, but Tyki felt really really excited.

He would be able to touch the boy's soft and warm skin again.

Freely in front of Road!

And _with_ permission from Road.

And changing clothes meant

That he will be required touching some areas that…

Are..

…

..

.

_Ack!_

_I need a tissue for my nosebleed! _

"Tyki, are you all right? You look like father whenever I wear my party gown while dancing for him."

Road asked worriedly.

She then gave him a lacy pink handkerchief.

Tyki frowned at the comparison.

"Yaim nwating lwike Shwewyl."

Wiping the blood out of his nostrils, he added

"Don't ever compare me to him. I'm just fine. Now, shall we start?"

He just can't wait anymore.

..

.

_This is going to be delightful._

Road cackled inside her mind as she gave him the clothes and...

"Tyki, wait."

"What?"

The Noah of Pleasure doesn't like the delay.

But then he blinked as a black strip of cloth was shoved into his face.

"For what is that thing?"

"Well~"

He had a bad feeling about this.

…

..

.

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan: **Hahaha! Cliffie! Stay tuned to find out Road's revenge.


	12. Ruthless Pt2

**Moyashi-neechan: **Here's part 2! Enjoy!

**Warning:** Mild swearing ahoy! They were censored out of course but still...a little warning won't hurt. XD

* * *

_**Ruthless**_

He blinked as a black strip of cloth was shoved into his face.

"For what is that thing?"

"Well~"

He had a bad feeling about this.

"It's a blindfold."

Road smiled sweetly.

…

..

.

"What?"

Tyki asked incredulously.

Road blinked innocently.

"A blind fold. It covers your eyes so you won't see anything. It's-"

"I know what it is I meant to say why?"

The man protested.

_I won't see anything if I have that!_

Road just continued to smile.

Oh how it's been a long time since she tortured Tyki so badly.

Seeing him like this is definitely making her revenge so much more delightful.

"Well, it's for my doll sake." She said simply.

Tyki just gawked at the girl.

The Noah of Dreams pouted.

"I value my doll's privacy you know."

_That was the most bull**** crap of an excuse I've ever heard._

The Noah of Pleasure massaged his temples.

_He fell into a trap._

_He could feel it._

_He needed to get out pronto_

_But_

_.._

_._

Tyki glanced at the doll then back to the girl.

_I'm not giving up!_

"Road, it's just a doll. I'm sure he-it wouldn't mind."

He said casually although inside

He was really really desperate to convince the girl to drop the blindfold idea.

..

.

"No."

Road refused flatly.

Tyki would've offered his head on the floor right then and there if it weren't for his pride.

"Road."

He protested.

_I won't give up!_

"No. My doll's privacy is my privacy as well…"

Road continued.

Voice firm and proud

"If you see any of his body then I'll scream "Rape!" and Millenie will come ready to rip you from limb to limb at once."

Tyki's mouth immediately closed at that.

"Of course not to mention father's reaction to that as well…"

Road added as an afterthought.

_What the ******* hell of ****** bull**** is that ****** ***** ******* planning?_

"Tyki~"

"Fine!"

The grabbed the black cloth and covered his eyes reluctantly.

"Let's just get this over with."

He tied it firmly around his head thinking,

_Well, I'll be able to touch him._

_Since my vision is out_

_I'm sure I'll feel his skin much better_

It was a positive thought.

Things may not be as what he had expected

But still…

_Yeah, I could still touch him._

With that, he tried grab the doll's hand

Which he remembered correctly was on his left side.

His hand made contact with the soft warm skin.

Tyki smiled

Relishing the feel.

..

.

Then he fumbled for the boy's sleeves

..

.

Then felt a sickening punch in his gut.

_Wha-_

Then he received an uppercut,

A kick to his ribs,

A kick to his head,

Then he was grabbed on the face

And then thrown.

His back hit the wall.

He hit the wall hard

Very very hard

Oh the pain.

He tore off the blindfold

And saw the doll coming after him.

Fist clenched.

Innocence activated.

It was ready to beat him into a bloody pulp.

"The hell?"

_I wanted to have some skin to skin contact with the boy…_

He dodged the doll's Innocence punch.

The punch made a massive hole in the wall.

Tyki gulped

_But not this way!_

He prepared himself to phase through the incoming attack.

..

.

"Stop!"

Road yelled.

The doll immediately stopped.

His white claws inches away from Tyki's face.

The doll dropped it

Returned his hand to normal

Then stood like an obedient soldier.

…

..

.

"Tyki~ You damaged my newly fixed room."

"Road…"

He growled.

The Noah of Pleasure was displeased.

Very

Very

Displeased

The Noah of Dreams just smiled sweetly.

"Oops. I'm so sorry. I forgot to warn you."

He eyed her suspiciously.

"You see, I set a…_precaution_ after Jasdevi messed up his clothes one time."

_Precaution?_

"If anyone tries changing his clothes other than me will automatically trigger its Battle mode."

…

..

.

"Battle…Mode?"

"Yup. That's why Jasdevi was able to play with my perfect doll."

"They tried dressing him up again."

"As a response he attacked and fought them."

Tyki was speechless.

"My doll will only stop his Battle Mode if I say "Stop""

..

.

"Why did you tell me this important detail just now?"

The Portuguese's eyebrow twitched with annoyance.

"Well Tyki~ You just looked so eager!"

_I won't hit a girl_

_I won't hit a girl_

_I won't hit a girl_

"And~ You said you already want to get this over with."

_I won't hit a girl_

_I won't hit a girl_

_I won't hit a girl_

"And most importantly~ _You_ are the Noah of Pleasure."

Road grinned maniacally.

…

..

.

"Your body could pass through anything."

..

.

"Except for those you just want to touch."

..

.

Getting the implication,

Tyki started screaming a long stream of profanities inside his head

Both in English and Portuguese.

That ***** was ***** **** ********* ************ ***** ******* ******

Road just watched with amusement at his so called uncle.

_Revenge is so so sweet._

_But I'm not yet done._

…

..

.

"So Tyki, all you have to do is phase through his body his old clothes."

"Then phasedthrough his new ones into him to change his outfit completely!"

Road said with utmost glee.

"Simple. Easy. Effective!"

"Road."

Tyki can't believe the hell he just willingly put himself into.

"That doll will kill me if I do just that."

"No it won't. My doll won't notice a thing since you'll just be phasing everything through him."

"And you wouldn't touch him!"

_Oh the horror!_

_Just when he thought he finally had a golden ticket to freely molest the boy_

…

_.._

_._

_Wait_

_.._

_._

_Did I just thought molest?_

_.._

_._

The Noah of Pleasure resisted the urge to whimper.

"Now let's get on with it!"

Road shoved another blindfold to his face again.

Her face showed extreme joy watching his shattered dreams.

_Oh no, I won't let her._

"No."

...

.

"Do it yourself. I have better things to do."

_I won't let her win._

_And I will not be able to touch him anyway._

"But Tyki~"

"No."

Road fumed then smiled.

…

..

.

"Millenie! Tyki's going to ra-"

Tyki immediately covered her screaming mouth.

"What the hell are you saying? No way will I try raping someone as premature as you!"

_But I wouldn't mind with the doll_

_.._

_._

_Stupid, dirty, unhealthy thoughts!_

The girl bit his hand.

He withdrew it at once.

"I'll continue screaming "Rape" if you don't help me."

He hesitated.

"They won't believe you."

The Noah of Dreams looked at him smugly.

"Really~"

Tyki growled with anger.

At her for being so manipulative

And at him for falling for her obvious trap in the first place.

_Sadist!_

…..

….

…

..

.

He removed the blindfold.

He cried silently.

He just change the boy's clothes

And he didn't get to see anything!

He didn't even get to touch anything!

_Cruel world._

Then he thought of something.

..

.

_I'm still not giving up_.

"What about his wounds? And his face is all dirty. Want help with that too?"

Tyki asked as casually as possible.

Road stared at him.

…

..

.

"Nah. I'll take care of it myself."

"But you said you're tired."

"And you said you have better thing to do."

The girl countered smoothly.

"I don't need your help anymore. So shoo!"

..

.

Tyki didn't move.

"I'll scream rape~"

He bolted out of the door

With Road laughing crazily in her room.

…

..

.

Days after that,

Tyki went back to her bedroom.

_Road is gone since it's a school day._

_The twins are also nowhere to be found._

He could have him all for himself the entire day.

He put out his cigarette.

He cannot leave any proof of his presence in there.

Road will be livid.

Then he pushed open the door

Fully expecting the boy sitting in the girl bed or vanity table

But

…

..

.

There was nothing.

No doll.

No boy.

Nothing.

_What the hell?_

..

.

Then an Akuma maid approached him.

"Master Mikk, Mistress Road left a message for you."

Then she gave him a piece of paper.

Tyki waved off the maid as he read the message.

_Tyki,_

_I'll take my doll with me for the entire week. _

_Love,_

_Road_

…

..

.

_A week?_

_He won't see him for an entire week?_

….

…

..

.

"Road!"

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan: **I really enjoyed writing this one. Hahaha. Hmmm…maybe I should change the rating into T. Anything that involves Tyki is bound to be of a teenage level if not mature. Hehehe


	13. Multifunctional Pt1

**Moyashi-neechan: **Hi! I'm glad you're enjoying _**Still Doll **_till now. Thank you for you reviews as well! Now, here's the new chapter featuring Doll!Allen, Jasdevi, and Skinn. I broke down **_Multifunctional _**into two parts. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Multifunctional**_

It was almost two weeks

Since it came into the family

Courtesy of Road.

At first, the Noahs were reluctant to accept it.

The Exorcist Doll.

But as the days had passed by

No one can deny the amusement it has brought

To their almost boring life.

…..

…..

**Jasdevi**

They were hiding behind a bush

As the Noah of Dreams stood in the garden

Twirling poor Lero

Languidly.

The twins felt an extreme thrill.

It's been a long time since they played like this.

Then the girl talked to the umbrella.

Jasdevi took this as an opportunity

And they aimed their pistols to her head

"Got you now!"

Devit exclaimed.

"Heehee!"

Jasdero also exclaimed.

Then they shoot at their target

Only to fail

As her doll deflected the bullets.

Then Road smirked with great pride

"Looks like you missed again this time!"

"Now it's our turn!"

With that she summoned all her candles

And the white doll to her command.

"Get them!"

She cried with glee

As she threw Lero in the air and rode him.

Jasdevi frantically jumped from the bush

And ran as their opponents pursued

But they laughed as they sincerely enjoyed

This game of tag they've invented long ago.

Devit jumped as a white claw attacked.

Jasdero ducked as candles tried to get him stabbed.

Road cackled as they create havoc in the gardens.

The games are more fun now.

Since they can now play in two pairs

…..

…..

**Skinn**

It was family night.

They were all seated in the dining room

With the white doll standing beside Road.

Skinn growled slightly.

He was in front the girl

Which automatically means

The doll's creepy gray eyes will bore on him

The entire dinner time.

It was…

Uncomfortable

But he can't show that

Or else his family

Will tease him for that.

So he just bottled up his ill feelings

And looked forward to the sweet treats

He'll have tonight.

Then the maids and butlers arrived

Carrying the food.

They will now dine.

Then on his plate

He was served,

A steak and caramelized onions smeared with hopefully sweet sauce.

Frowning, he stabbed the meat with his fork.

He took a bite.

Chew

Chew

Chew

Then spat it out

And glared at the Akuma maids.

"This isn't sweet!"

_I hate eating that's not sweet_

"It's just a steak. Sweet tooth"

Tyki said beside the Noah of Dreams

"You need to eat something not sweet sometimes too."

Skinn glared at him in annoyance.

_Of course he would never understand._

He was about to leave the room.

"Skinn~"

Road stopped him from doing so.

"Don't worry dessert is coming soon~"

The Earl soothingly said

While the twins just snickered at his antic.

"Just try to eat that for now, Skinn~"

The Noah of Dreams smiled at him.

Despite of that he still found it hard

To force himself to eat the steak he had in front.

Then the hairs at the back of his neck stood.

He shivered as he noticed

The doll standing beside Road.

Its creepy gray eyes boring unto him.

Mocking him.

Telling him to eat as his master have wished.

Skinn gulped with great fear.

But the doll just stared at him hauntingly.

Its eyes chanting

_Eat!_

_Eat!_

_Eat!_

…

..

.

Skinn grabbed his fork and knife reluctantly.

He sliced the steak and put it in his mouth.

Chew

Chew

Chew

Gulp

And he sliced some more.

And put it in his mouth

Chew

Chew

Chew

…

..

.

Silence and shock reigned in the table

As the Noah of Anger ate without complaint.

…

..

.

"Eh!" Jasdevi screamed incredulously.

"Eh?" Road blinked surprisingly.

"Ohohoho." Millenium Earl just laughed heartily.

Lulubell closed her gaping mouth and continued eating.

Tyki stopped eating altogether

And just stared at the man chewing obliviously.

…

..

.

_Guess we'll definitely win this war._

Tyki thought as Skinn continued eating the steak.

_This is an omen._

_That this world is practically ending anyway._


	14. Multifunctional Pt2

**Moyashi-neechan: **Here's the second part featuring Lulubell, Tyki, and Sheryl. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Multifunctional**_

It was almost three weeks

Since it came into the family.

Courtesy of Road.

At first, the Noahs were reluctant to accept

The Exorcist Doll

But as the days had passed by

No one can deny the amusement it has brought

To their almost boring life.

….

….

**Lulubell**

The Noah of Lust

Walked out of her room

While the Akuma maid eagerly cleaned the place.

She honestly had no qualms about it.

They are mindless puppets after all.

Tools of the Millennium Earl

And his family.

But sometimes…

That particular maid tends to be very noisy…

..

.

And clingy

..

.

She has no idea why

The Akuma acts that way.

Once she toyed with the idea of asking the Earl about it

But she changed her mind.

The Millennium Earl is too busy.

Of course,

There's no doubt that he will help her.

But she doesn't want to disturb him

With her own trivial problems.

She'll just handle it on her own.

Besides,

At least she now has a decent manicurist…

…

..

.

But at the moment,

She doesn't need any pampering

From the chatty maid

That worships her so greatly.

...

..

.

What she needs is

Peace and quiet

_I want to sleep._

..

.

Lulubell walked in the hallways

In her black cat form.

She prefers this form

Because it's more…convenient.

.

She learned that on her first days in the Noah family household.

.

Black cats are lithe and flexible

_To dodge the wretched bullets and candles._

Black cats are not that noticeable in the dark house

_So she was able to avoid Road and Jasdevi easily._

Black cats are sinister

_For some reason, Skinn avoided her whenever she's in this form._

Black cats have sharp fangs and claws.

_She scratched and bit Sheryl when he tried to hug her._

Most of all

Black cats are the Earl's favourite.

Too bad, Tyki doesn't like cats

As she learned when they found him.

The Noah of Pleasure prefers dogs.

But that's fine.

She's not that fond of

Perverted smokers anyway.

…

..

.

Lulubell walked in the hallways

Trying to find a good place to sleep.

_Not at the kitchen_

_Since Skinn, Jasdevi, Tyki, and Road are there_

_Doing who knows what._

She considered the telephone room

Where the Earl is currently located.

She always sleeps there even though there was constant noise.

…

..

.

She was already at the door

When she heard all the phones

Ringing more relentlessly than before.

_Maybe not today._

_I'm not in the mood to easily ignore the phones._

…

..

.

She walked and considered other places,

When she reached the living room

With little dolls, candies and books

Here and there.

But the most striking was Road's perfect doll

Sitting in Tyki's usual chair.

Lulubell went near it.

Its outfit was changed again.

It looked like a butler's uniform

With a mysterious emblem embroidered

At its left breast pocket.

..

.

She sat on the floor in front of the doll.

Her tail swinging left and right.

She really didn't know what to make of it

Since her first encounter with it

Was as a model for his outfits.

She liked wearing good clothes

But constant shape shifting is not.

So she was dead tired that day.

Until now,

She can't determine who to blame for that:

Jasdevi or the doll

Road can never be blamed.

She's her older sister.

And she's...nice.

..

.

She tilted her head

As she observed the doll.

Gray eyes empty

But strangely inviting

..

.

Then in a moment of insanity…

..

.

She hopped into his lap

And she lied down silently.

_The doll smells nice._

_.._

_._

_Like lilies_

..

.

_And he's warm_

_Really warm_

..

.

Comfortable at last,

Lulubell slowly fell asleep.

_Who would have thought_

_That the doll could be such a wonderful bed for her?_

….

….

**Tyki**

After a week

Without seeing the boy,

Tyki rejoiced when Road finally forgave him.

Saying it's all right for him

To touch or play with doll

With or without her knowing

Since he was her favourite among the family,

As long as he never smoke inside her room

And try to _rape_ her poor white doll.

He spluttered at her conditions

While she laughed at his mortification.

Their relationship was back to normal again

Since she's teasing him and hugging him and annoying him so often.

_I would never ever smoke inside her room again._

He promised himself.

He didn't liked the strain they had

After she caught him red handed,

Smoking in her sacred place.

So

..

.

Here he was,

Inside her room

A habit he formed

After mining with his friends

Or whenever he had nothing to do.

He will sat in Road's bed,

Facing the boy.

Just looking at him.

Then he'll go talking about his day.

..

.

It was weird

But it was great

Although a part of him

Wants to do something else.

..

.

_Augh! I'm not a pervert!_

..

.

But really,

Talking to the boy

Gave him the peace and stability he needs

In his black and white life.

..

.

He tells him his doubts

His frustrations

His fears

His addictions

His joy

His happiness

And

His life before and after becoming a Noah.

..

.

Tyki will pretend that the boy was listening intently.

Smiling or laughing or crying

With each of his stories.

Sometimes he wishes

For those lovely gray eyes to twinkled with life.

For the blank white face to show emotions every once in a while.

But he knows that could never happen

Since that might only lead to something tragic.

...

...

..

.

"And that's how the Earl and Road have found me."

He finished his story

And he stood up.

Brushing the white bangs away from the boy's eyes.

For a moment he just stood there

Staring at the boy

As if it was his last time to be there.

Tyki smiled and wore his top hat.

_Silly, of course I'll see him again and again._

"See you again, boy."

.

Then his heart skipped a beat

As he saw something.

His golden eyes blinked

But then it disappeared.

.

With one last look at the boy

He left Road's room.

His mind racing.

Thinking

That for a moment he saw

The boy's lips made a faint smile for him.

….

….

**Sheryl**

Sheryl Kamelot watched from afar

As his daughter played with her new doll.

..

.

He was irritated at the sight.

..

.

Then his lovely Road hugged the wretched thing.

"Road!"

He wailed loudly.

Tyki who was smoking a cigarette across him raised an eyebrow.

"He's touching her!"

He reasoned out.

..

.

His so called brother looked at Road's direction

Then back at him

And blinked.

"I think the correct statement is "She's touching him.""

Tyki deadpanned.

"No!"

Sheryl wailed again.

"He's touching her! He's touching my precious daughter!"

Tyki sighed exasperatedly

As he massaged his temples.

_I've got a Sheryl induced headache._

"Sheryl, it's a doll. Road's playing with it. It's required to involve some touching."

He said carefully.

Reminding himself to call the boy as "it" rather than "he"

And Calling him a "doll" instead of "boy"

There was no need to add fuel to the fire by accidentally agreeing with Sheryl's address to the boy.

But sadly, his statement was just wasted

Since the Noah of Desire was deaf

When it comes to reason and logic

That involves Road.

"No! It's a ruse! I tell you! A ruse!"

Well,

Tyki can't say he didn't try.

..

.

Sheryl bit his handkerchief

As Road tied a ribbon on the doll's neck

Oh so lovingly.

…..

...

...

..

.

"She doesn't really care about me, doesn't she?"

Tyki looked at him earnestly

Clearly confused at his changed attitude.

"I've adopted her as my daughter despite the fact that she's older than me."

"I treated her as a real child of my own."

"I gave her everything she wants and needs."

"But still…"

Sheryl looked back at his daughter playing.

..

.

"You know, she never looks at me the way she looks at her doll."

Tyki was not fond of Sheryl because of his constant invasion of personal space

Not to mention his disgusting declarations of love constantly

But the Portuguese clearly hates

Whenever he sees the man this way.

"Sheryl, that is a doll and you are her father. It's natural that she looked at you so differently."

"No."

The Noah of Desires said wistfully.

"Road never looked at me so lovingly."

Tyki thought that that would have hurt greatly

To someone like Sheryl

Who never fails showing his affection and devotion to the girl.

"I may not just be that important to her. She even likes you better than me."

Sheryl said before drinking his tea.

Tyki found this moment very awkward since the man

Implied that he's jealous of him…

…

..

.

"Fool."

Tyki said as he threw his finished cigarette.

Sheryl was just plain startled.

"Of course you're important to her."

"Everyone in this family is important to her."

"But-"

"Had she ever tried to torture you?"

Sheryl tried to remember such a time.

None came.

"No."

"How about playing sadistic games with you?"

"Lying to you?"

"Teasing you?"

"Annoying you to death?"

…

..

.

"No."

Sheryl admitted.

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

Tyki concluded

But seeing the Noah of Desire's bewilderment

He added.

"Road always does that to us. Always trying to catch our attention… painfully in our end."

_If you only knew, her hugs are always spine breaking._

"But to you. She treats you normally. No threats of candles or blackmails or anything."

"Yet she still smiles for you. _Gently_ hugs you and calls you father."

The Noah of Pleasure put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

"That affection is something Road always gives to the Earl, the person we all know she loves so much."

Realization dawns on Sheryl's face.

"Road loves you as much as she loves the Earl. So stop your foolish whining and-"

..

.

Tyki saw the man's face wet with tears.

Eyes looking so admiring and lovingly to him.

..

.

_Oh crap._

Sheryl leaned over the table and hugged him.

"Oh Tyki! I never thought you love me so much too!"

"Get off me!" Tyki cried.

"You even made a great effort making feel better! Your speech touched my heart! You're so sweet!"

"Back off!"

Tyki phased through the man.

"You're absolutely disturbing."

He shuddered.

"But Tyki dear brother~ it's my way of saying "Thank you!""

Sheryl smiled with his arms ready to hug him again.

Tyki backed away.

This was the reason he hates comforting any person.

_The stupid gratitude._

"Don't like a hug? Perhaps a kiss then?"

Sheryl asked.

"Are you crazy? I'd rather kiss the doll than you!"

Tyki cried incredulously.

….

…

..

.

"Doll?"

Sheryl blinked

Tyki gaped.

Horrified at what just slipped from his mouth.

…

..

.

"That doll?"

Sheryl cried as he threw a hateful glare

At the male doll sitting in the garden with a crown of white roses in its head.

"Wretched doll!"

He concentrated

Activating his telekinetic powers in full force.

"First you took away my precious beautiful daughter!"

"And now you're taking my cute baby brother!"

..

.

_What?_

Tyki cringed.

_Cute baby brother?_

_.._

_._

Sheryl was absolutely seething with anger and revenge at the poor innocent Exorcist doll.

He laughed maniacally.

"I'll turn you into a doll pretzel!"

..

.

Tyki blinked at Sheryl's weird mood swings.

_Wait._

_What?_

_Doll pretzel?_

_No!_


	15. Substitute

**Moyashi-neechan: **If you were wondering why Road and the Earl aren't part of the last two chapters, it's because their part are special. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

_**Substitute**_

The Millennium came back home earlier than expected.

We walked in the hallways.

He couldn't help but feel like something has changed.

It felt like their home has become more livelier.

Livelier than it was before.

There was a sense of completeness.

Like he had found the missing piece

For a puzzle he just loves to solve.

And it all started…

When Road had came home with the doll.

…

..

.

The doll

..

.

_Allen Walker_

..

.

The Earl thought about that night

When they first met.

..

.

_He felt a strong pull towards him._

_His desperation_

_Grief_

_Sorrow_

_Another chance for him to make another Akuma._

_When the child asked if he could bring his father back,_

_He immediately said he could so._

_All he had to do was shout his father's name._

_Just imagine his surprise when he heard him shout_

"_Mana!"_

_And when the mannequin moved_

_And when it talked_

_The voice_

_It really was Mana._

_The Earl was overflowed with joy that night._

_He could finally have revenge_

_On the man _

_Who took away his brother._

_Who tore his family apart._

_He will now make Mana suffer._

_Let him feel too_

_How painful it was_

_To kill a loved one._

"_Now, Mana."_

"_I order you to kill this boy and wear his skin!"_

_To be truthful,_

_He did felt bad for the little boy._

_For the pain he's going to put him through_

_Inadvertedly._

_.._

_._

_Which was unusual_

_Since he normally never felt_

_A single ounce of sympathy_

_To all his victims._

_.._

_._

_But a revenge was a revenge_

_And he needs his army to grow._

_The boy was just unlucky._

_And besides,_

_He's doing him a favour._

_He's killing him now,_

_So he won't suffer any further._

_.._

_._

_And when the boy turned out to be an Accommodator_

_A potential Exorcist_

_After he killed his father,_

_The Earl had every right to kill him_

_But he didn't._

_He left him alone._

_Let him live._

_Because he felt that.._

_.._

_._

Allen Walker was important

To the Earl or to this war

He didn't know

That night he didn't know

Even until now,

As the boy became a doll

In their household

He still didn't know.

..

.

A familiar melody

Filled the entire house.

The Earl stopped in his tracks.

..

.

It was that melody.

That wonderful music

His lost brother have made

Especially for the family

..

.

The Millennium Earl went into the Music Room

Eager to know who was playing.

..

.

He knows he can't come back.

He made sure of that.

The Fourteenth cannot come back.

But he still hoped foolishly

That perhaps

Maybe

Someday

He'll come home

And find his brother there

Playing the piano

Like everything was back to normal.

That his family was whole and happy again

Just like before.

..

.

_Perhaps_

_Today_

_Maybe_

..

.

As he got nearer to the Music Room

He noticed something odd to the music.

It was perfect.

Not a single note was missed.

The flow of the tunes was in perfect harmony

But

There was definitely something missing.

..

.

The music is exactly like the Fourteenth's

And yet not.

..

.

He opened the door

And was mildly surprised.

…

..

.

It was like how it used to be

Thirty five years ago.

Road was inside

Leaning on the piano.

Her eyes closed.

Relishing the music.

And then on the piano

Was a man

Playing wonderfully

His brother.

The Fourteenth.

_Neah_

..

.

But this time,

The one on the piano

Was not Neah

But another.

..

.

The Earl took in the sight.

The white hair.

The red scar.

The doll wearing an exact copy of the Fourteenth's clothes.

Gloved hands

Playing perfectly at the grand piano.

..

.

"Millenie!"

Road gave him a hug

As she finally noticed him.

He hugged her back.

When he looked down

He saw her face

..

.

"You've been crying, haven't you?"

..

.

Road looked away from him

And into the doll.

Her golden eyes showing

Softness

Yearning

Melancholy

..

.

"I made a new dress for my doll."

"And I asked it to play."

She made a bitter laugh.

"I still have that song in my head."

"Even after all these years."

"Even after all that he had done."

"I still remember it note for note."

..

.

The doll continued to play

Obediently obeying

His master's wishes.

..

.

"I miss him, Millenie."

Tears streaked Road's face.

"I shouldn't be."

"But I still really miss him."

..

.

The Earl took a handkerchief

And wiped her tears away

Even though tears were flowing

From his eyes as well.

He held the girl in his arms.

..

.

"I miss him too Road."

"I miss him so much too."

..

.

True,

He was angry at the Fourteenth.

He was angry that he defied him.

He was angry at his foolishness.

At his wretched attachment to humanity.

But the Earl was most angry at him

For getting a special place in their hearts

Only to rip away from them

And leave them hurting.

..

..

The doll continued to play

Obediently obeying

His master's wishes.

It was then that the Earl realized

What was missing in the music.

..

.

_Passion_

_Feelings_

The music that the doll played

Had no hints emotion in it.

There was nothing in it.

..

.

But despite of that,

He and the Noah of Dreams

Listened intently

Pretending

That they were back

On how it used to be

..

.

_The doll is not Neah._

_.._

_Allen Walker is not Neah_

_.._

The white doll

Finished the lullaby with a mindless flourish.

So much like and not so much like the Fourteenth.

..

_But he is enough._

_The doll is enough._


	16. A Very Good Advice

**Moyahsi-neechan: **Is it just me or are my chapters are getting longer and longer. Is this still considered as "drabble"?

* * *

_**A Very Good Advice**_

Days have passed

And everything fell into a routine.

No one could ever deny

How doll seemed to perfectly fit

In the tightly knit family.

Everyone was happy

Since they have amusing uses

For the mindless Exorcist

Except of course,

For Skinn and Sheryl

Who wanted the doll

To just vanish.

But majority likes it

And majority wins.

The two just have

To cope and deal with it

_Reluctantly._

Road was especially happy

Since the doll she acquired

Haven't become so boring.

..

.

Even if

His glazed gray eyes convey nothing

His face and body unresponsive

He was nothing but a doll with strings

Controlled only by her

Always obeying her every word

She couldn't ask for anything more

..

.

But during the afternoons

With the Earl and the piano

She couldn't help but think

Wish

That she could let him do something more.

…

..

.

_No, I can't to do that._

She gave an uncertain look at the doll

Who was playing the lullaby again.

Perfect but without passion or life.

_It's too risky._

_I might just lose him._

…

..

.

The doll finished playing.

The Noah of Dreams smiled.

"Millenie, listened this!"

She stood beside the piano

After whispering to the doll

A new music to play.

..

.

The doll pressed a key.

A note of mellow and light tune

Echoed into the room.

It was followed by another

And another

And another

Soon,

The room was filled by a haunting melody

Light but strangely disturbing

Road began to sang.

_The Millenium Earl is searching for something_

_He's looking for the precious "Heart"_

_Have seen it?_

_Perhaps you have it,_

_Can I take a look?_

The Earl gave clapped

And she curtsied elegantly.

"I made that one myself!"

The Earl chuckled.

"It was quite wonderful, Road~ although the lyrics needs some more work~"

The Noah of Dreams frowned.

She really thought the lyrics were perfect

But well,

The song is for the Earl anyway.

If he says that there something wrong with it.

She'll just have to work on it.

"Is that so? Well, I'll try something different later then."

The Earl walked towards and patted her head.

"I'm really happy for what've you done."

Road beamed.

"But for whatever is that song, dear?"

_Eh?_

The girl pouted.

"It was a song about you Millenie!"

The man didn't respond.

"I was planning on singing it to the wretched Exorcists when we start our scenario!"

The Millennium Earl hummed in amusement.

"I see. So you want to make a good impression then."

Road then sat beside her doll.

"Not really."

"Oh?"

"I just want give them a little warning~"

She grinned.

The Earl laughed at the idea.

"I doubt it would help greatly. But it's a very generous idea, Road."

_The Black Order will be overcome with fear._

_Their search will become more desperate._

_Their movements will become more predictable._

"It would really scare them out of their wits."

He added as he stroked his chin at the thought.

The Noah of Dreams slumped against her doll.

…

..

.

"Hey, Millenie."

The Earl hummed as a response.

"Do you think I could take my doll with me?"

…

..

.

_Now that seems to be interesting._

…

..

.

"Why would you want to bring him?"

He asked even though he already know the answer.

"I want to see their faces when they see him."

Her voice dripped with extreme sadistic joy.

_Their faces of horror_

_To realize that they would fight someone like them._

The Millennium Earl loved it.

It was one of the reasons he gave his consent

On keeping the Exorcist doll with his Innocence intact.

_It will be ironic_

_If someone they would've had as an ally_

_Will give a hand to their downfall._

He knows

Using the boy will not be easy

But he's confident

That Road will be more than enough to handle him.

_She is the Noah of Dreams._

_A master of illusions and dimensions._

"But of course~ you could take him wherever you would go."

Road jumped with glee.

"Provided that you make him, his Innocence, stronger."

_He will be more useful if he's more powerful._

Road pouted.

"Eh? How could I do that?"

The Earl just patted her head.

"You're smart. I know you'll find a way~"

"Eh~ Millenie please give me a clue! I can't think of anything to make my doll stronger!"

…

..

.

It's been a long time

Since the doll

Has been part of their household

But-

..

.

"Road~ Do you even know the name of you doll?"

The girl just blinked.

Then she smiled awkwardly.

"I see. Obviously no."

The Earl weighted the options of telling her his name.

_Allen Walker_

But

….

…

..

.

The girl asked for a clue too.

…

..

.

He smiled as an idea formed in his mind.

"So why don't you give him a name then? He's all yours after all."

Golden eyes glowed with enthusiasm.

"Why haven't I thought of that before? Thanks Millenie!"

The girl gave him another hug.

"So what do you think his name should be? Oh and what about my clue?"

She asked.

The Millennium Earl let her go and answered cryptically.

"You are his master."

" You're the only who should name him."

"Also…"

"Names grant incredible power to those who give them."

…

..

.

_It gives them the power_

_To bind the souls of those they named_

_To their own souls_

_Forever._

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan: **I can't exactly remember the lyrics of Road's song in the anime/manga. I could just remember a gist of it. So if the lyrics in this fic seemed botched up well…can't say I didn't try. XD

I personally think that naming people and things really is powerful. It gives us a sense of control over others.

Imagine children. One constantly teases and names the other as "Ugly". Chances are it will damage the child's self-perception. Injuring their confidence at such stigma. Sure, they could not be in fact ugly. But the "Ugly" mentality may affect them so much that it will lead them into thinking they _are_ ugly and hence they _act and dress _"Ugly". And Presto! They became what the others have named them to be! And all of that started with simple nicknaming. If you disagree, well it's my belief. Deal with it. .


	17. Hi, Miss Alice

**Moyashi-neechan: **Hi guys! I'm back! Sorry took this long to update. I've been busy in school. Anyways, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!

**Warning: **This is going to be dark. Be prepared. Want to know why? Check **Author's Note** below.

* * *

**_Hi Miss, Alice._**

_It's cold._

…

_.._

_._

_It's really really cold._

…

_.._

_._

Gray eyes looked up.

Gray eyes saw snow and dead branches.

Gray eyes looked in front.

..

.

He grinned.

…

..

.

_There he is again._

..

.

His left arm turned into a destructive claw

And he slashed the black mannequin with vigour.

..

.

It cursed him.

It hated him.

..

.

It was nothing new.

..

.

Then everything went black.

Then everything went white.

He's back in the streets again

With that liar.

..

.

This was his life every day.

Day after day of gray skies

And fake love

Night after night of falling snow

And raging hate.

..

.

He can't remember how he got here

Or even how he met that man.

_Mana_

_.._

_._

_Was that his name?_

_.._

_._

_It's just a lie._

_.._

_._

_Everything he said is just a lie._

..

.

His life was just like that.

Walk with that man

Whose sweet words and smiles

Are nothing but illusions to cause him pain.

Then he will die,

Leaving him alone.

Only to come back at night,

For him to destroy.

Then it will start all over again.

Again.

And again.

And again.

..

.

He's been doing it forever.

..

.

And frankly…

He's enjoying it.

..

.

Seeing red against that cold cold white.

Feeling him shatter as his claw destroys him.

..

.

There was a delicious satisfaction in that.

..

.

_Liar_

_Liar_

_Liar_

_You deserve to suffer_

_To die_

_Again_

_And again_

_Again_

..

.

He was really happy with that.

To be the eternal tormentor of this man.

..

.

His life was an endless monotony

But it's just fine.

..

.

_I can kill him._

_Forever and ever._

_I could kill that man_

_Who fooled me_

_Who mocked me_

_Again_

_And again_

_And again_

..

.

"Allen"

The man calls him.

He just looked at him blankly.

Ignoring the words that are just empty.

_Allen_

_Allen_

_Allen_

_I'm sure as hell_

_That's not even my own name_

..

.

_Come to think of it_

_Do I even have a name?_

…

_.._

_._

_Who cares?_

_.._

_._

_I don't even need one anyway._

_All I need_

_Is his suffering_

_His screams_

_As I rip him apart_

_Piece by piece._

..

.

The man stopped talking.

Then he pushed him away

To be killed by a carriage.

_Such a foolish man_

_I can't wait to destroy you again._

Then there was black

And then there was white.

He's now sitting under the dead tree

At the wonderful snowy night.

..

.

He smiled.

_I can't wait to kill him again._

..

.

But then something changed.

..

.

It was suddenly warm.

..

.

It was very very warm.

..

.

Gray eyes looked up and there were lush greens.

Gray eyes looked around and saw golds and blues and whites.

There was a gentle breeze

And a scent of warm warm summer

..

.

Gray eyes darkened.

_What happened?_

..

.

He doesn't like this.

He doesn't like change.

..

.

But then someone walked in front of him.

..

.

A little girl in white dress

With golden eyes

And dark blue hair.

Her hands were behind her back

Her smile shows all her teeth

So pearly white

..

.

His gray eyes looked at her blankly.

..

.

_Who is she?_

..

.

_Is she my new kill?_

..

.

Then the little girl knelt in front of him

With a smile on her face

So sugary sweet.

"Hi! My name is Road, what is your name?"

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan: **Told you this chapter is dark. If you're wondering why…well… I clearly said in this story's summary that it's a sequel of _**Finagle's Law**_**. **And in _**Finagle's Law**_ it didn't end well for Allen.

Of course, so far here in _**Still Doll **_it's all fun and games…but only to the Noah family perspective.

Ever wondered what's going on with Allen during those times? He's repeating his tragedy with Mana in his mind over and over again. It was the illusionary world Road trapped him in. Allen maybe strong emotionally and mentally but he's only human…So he broke. And he broke _very very badly._

But don't fret, this story won't stay in this mood for long. It will be back to being light-hearted soon enough. With heavy dosage of Poker Pair and Noah Family fluff.


	18. Still You Do Not Answer

_**Still You Do Not Answer**_

"Tyki~"

…

..

.

"Tyki~"

…

..

.

"Tyki~"

…

..

.

She pouted.

He ignored her.

His eyes glued on his book.

Her brows frowned into an offended look.

..

.

She took a deep breathe.

..

.

"Tyki Tyki Tyki Tyki Tyki Tyki Tyki Tyki Tyki Tyki Tyki Tyki Tyki Tyki Tyki"

..

.

"Tyki Tyki Tyki Tyki Tyki Tyki Tyki Tyki Tyki Tyki Tyki Tyki Tyki Tyki Tyki"

..

.

Finally, he closed his book

Absolutely exasperated.

_Why can't I ever read in this wretched place?_

He sighed then talked to the girl.

"What do you want?"

The girl smiled now that she has his attention.

"I want you to help me."

She answered.

..

.

"If you need help in your assignments, please spare me."

"You know I'm no good in that."

Tyki really loves Road as his adorable sister,

Although he'll die first before saying it out loud,

But sometimes she's just too much.

"Just go ask Lulubell or the Earl."

He added as he reached for his book again.

Road pouted.

"Of course, I need help in my assignments but that's for later."

His brows rose at that.

"I need help about my doll."

..

.

His hands immediately left the book

And he finally looked at her directly.

"All right, how could I help?"

..

.

Road smiled.

"Eh~ So that's the magic words to catch your full attention, Tyki~"

…

..

.

Guess he just asked too eagerly.

Now the girl has something new to hang on his head.

..

.

"Road…"

The girl took his arm and pulled him off the chair and into the other side of the room.

"Don't worry, I won't."

She said as she held his hand

Leading him towards the white doll.

"You mean you won't now but you will later."

..

.

"Maybe~"

The girl gave him that sugary sweet smile.

The smile that promises nothing but mischief.

..

.

_What did I do wrong to deserve this?_

..

.

They stood in front of the doll.

..

.

_Well, at least it's for him._

..

.

Tyki looked at him

And he appreciated the sight.

The boy was dressed up as a musician

With a signature ribbon of colour red around his neck.

His hands were gloved pure white.

His white hair neatly combed.

A lone red stud earring on his right ear.

Face expressionless

Eyes glazed gray as always.

..

.

Tyki really wanted those eyes to have more life.

…

..

.

"You need help to change his clothes? But he looks just fine."

He addressed the girl who just looked at him.

..

.

"What made you think I need help with his clothes?"

…

..

.

"Uh…"

..

.

"Tyki"

Road grinned from ear to ear.

"You really have it bad~"

…

..

.

Tyki really hates being the youngest in the family.

He's always in the receiving end of family jokes and teasing.

..

.

He can't wait to find the last missing Noah.

Once they find him…or her

He will be finally free

And the Earl and the rest of the family will finally have a new chew toy to embarrass to death.

..

.

"Road…"

The girl finally dropped her smile.

Her eyes focused on her precious doll.

..

.

"He doesn't answer me."

….

…

..

.

"What?"

Tyki inquired.

"I went inside his mind to ask something to him."

She elaborated.

"He's not answering me."

"Even after I smiled and say please."

"Even after greeted him "Hi!" and offered him candies."

..

.

"I even told him my name."

..

.

"But he's still not answering."

..

.

Tyki listened to her as he stared at the doll.

"What do you want to ask him anyway?"

..

.

"His name."

..

.

He glanced at her

And saw that she was dead serious.

..

.

"Why?"

..

.

"Millenie said that names are powerful."

..

.

"I think he meant that if I knew my doll's name."

..

.

"I'll gain full control over it."

..

.

"But he's not answering me, Tyki."

..

.

"What do I do?"

…

..

.

Tyki stared at those gray eyes.

Somehow,

He feels that he already knew the reason behind the boy's silence

And he felt pity for the young boy.

..

.

_You broke him too much Road._

…

..

.

"Tyki~ Help me on this one."

…..

….

…

..

.

"Take me to him."

He said gently.

And the Noah of Dreams stopped her nagging.

…

..

.

The Noah of Pleasure looked at her intently.

"Let's go together and talk to him."

..

.

She smiled with glee at the help he offered.

She squeezed his hand

A gesture saying "Don't let go."

Then her golden eyes met gray

1

.

2

.

3

Then they're under a tree

In a lush green field.

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan:** This story has a plot? Why yes. Yes it has.


	19. Real and Not Real

_**Real and Not Real**_

It's warm.

..

.

It's very very warm.

..

.

It's been days and days

Since my winter turned to summer.

..

.

_I wonder if she'll come again…_

..

.

She has always been by my side

Ever since the golden sunshine came.

..

.

She kept asking my name.

..

.

She offered me candies

And smiles

..

.

She even said please

And she even gave me her name.

..

.

Road

Road

Road

..

.

_I wonder why I haven't destroyed her yet._

..

.

I can't understand.

..

.

I'm supposed to kill anyone that I meet right?

Then I'll kill them over and over again.

Just like that man.

..

.

But why?

..

.

I'm so confused.

..

.

The moment I saw her,

I tried to attack.

But my body didn't move even an inch.

..

.

_I have to kill her_

..

.

She always smiles at me

Like that man.

..

.

_I have to kill her_

..

.

She offers me sweets

Kindess

A mockery

A blatant lie

Just to make me suffer

..

.

_I have to kill her_

..

.

She's just like that man

She'll hate me

And curse me

And hurt me

She's just like him

..

.

_I have to kill her_

…

_.._

_._

_But why can't I do so?_

..

.

_Why?_

..

.

Even if I tried I just can't move.

…

..

.

Is it because…

_She's different?_

..

.

No

..

.

She's just like that man.

..

.

She'll leave me and hurt me and hate me and curse me.

..

.

She's just the same as him.

..

.

_But why can't I kill her?_

…

..

.

There was a breeze

Carrying the scent of those white white flowers and green green grass.

I don't know if I like it.

I'm not even sure I could really smell it.

..

.

_Anytime now._

..

.

She always appears at this moment.

Smiling and sitting beside me

Always asking for my name.

..

.

_Name_

..

.

_I don't have that._

_.._

_._

That man calls me "Allen"

But I'm sure that's not me.

_.._

_._

_All he says is a lie._

_Every word that came out of his mouth is a lie._

_.._

_._

He said that he's sad when I'm sad

But he left me alone

And hurt me

And hated me.

_.._

_._

He implied that he cared for me

Wanting me to be happy for my birthday

But his gift for me

Is a bloody wound and pain in my eye

And a curse forever etched in my face.

_.._

_._

_Such a hypocrite_

_.._

_._

_Liar_

_.._

_._

_Everything he said was just lies._

_.._

_._

He calls me "Allen"

And it's a lie

So that can't be name.

…

_.._

_._

_So what's my name then?_

_.._

_._

_What is my name?_

_.._

_._

_Then again,_

_Why should I care?_

_.._

_._

_I don't really have to answer her anyway._

_.._

_._

_But why did I fret about having no name?_

..

.

Grasses crunched

And my eyes looked forward.

..

.

I saw her,

Still blue, and white, and gold and ash

With black crosses on her head.

Her smile was still there

So sweet and bright.

But there was something new

As a man stood beside her

With golden eyes, ash skin, and black wavy hair

And just like her,

He had a crown of crosses on his forehead.

He was smiling at me

And it was kind and warm.

…

..

.

_Just like him._

_Just like that liar._

…

..

.

_Kill!_

_Kill!_

_I have to kill!_

_Why can't I move?_

_I need to kill him!_

..

.

In my struggle

I never noticed them as they got nearer

Then I heard the man whisper and the girl hum

..

.

I stopped my efforts.

..

.

I look at them.

They looked back

Eyes and mouth unmoving.

..

.

One more try,

I swung my arm.

It turned into a white claw.

_Oh joy_

I attacked the man first

But he just side stepped away from claw.

His lips formed a wicked grin.

Then I felt him hold my neck so suddenly

_Perhaps he's going to choke me and end me?_

..

.

"Tyki~"

I heard the girl called.

_Tyki_

_.._

_._

_Tyki_

_.._

_._

_Have I heard that before?_

..

.

"Sorry, I got carried away."

He answered Road

But still he won't let me go.

..

.

I glanced at him

Trying to say "Set me free"

But no words came out of my mouth

And I just stared at him.

..

.

His golden eyes stared back at me.

His lips went back into that warm smile.

His eyes glimmered with something I can't define.

Then he spoke to me for the first time.

"Don't ever try that again on me, boy."

…

..

.

"_Boy"?_

_.._

_._

_I'm sure I've heard that before_

_.._

_._

_Just during one moment_

_In my cold winter_

_One instance_

_During my wait in the cemetery._

_It was a whisper._

_So soft but clear._

_There were other words_

_But "boy" was the only thing I heard clearly._

_It was something different_

_But it was never repeated._

_Hence I just buried it in my memories._

_A figment of my imagination_

_But_

_.._

_._

_As I hear him say it again_

_.._

_._

_I guess it was not a mind trick_

_And I really heard it._

_The word_

"_Boy"_

_That one night._

…

..

.

My eyes never left him

As my arm turned back to as normal as it could ever be

And finally he let me go.

Then I felt someone held my right hand

I felt warmth in it.

It was…

_Nice_

..

.

The girl tugged my hand

I looked away from the man and then focused on her.

..

.

"Hi it's me, Road."

Her smile was still so sweet.

"And that's my uncle, Tyki."

She pointed at the man

Whose warm smile have not yet disappeared.

Then silence reigned

Among the three of us

The two of them waiting…

..

.

_Perhaps for my response?_

_Are they waiting for me to say my name?_

_But what should I say?_

_Aren't I supposed to kill them?_

_Why can't I?_

_Why are they so nice?_

_They're going to hurt me, aren't they?_

_Why does she keep coming back to me?_

_Why is he so familiar?_

_Why can't I kill them?_

_I need to kill them, aren't I?_

_But why?_

_I'm confused._

_I'm so so confused._

…

..

.

Her hold on my hand became tighter.

A gesture of her worry about me.

"Are you all right, boy?"

The man asked.

He's also worried about me.

..

.

_They're worried about me?_

_.._

_._

_They…care about me?_

…

..

.

_I'm so confused._

…

..

.

She held my hand tighter and said "Hey."

He put a hand on my shoulder and asked "Boy?"

..

.

I looked at them back and forth.

I opened my mouth

And tried to say words

Names

..

.

"Road"

I told her

"Tyki"

I told him.

..

.

The two of them smiled.

"Yes, that's right."

Tyki told me.

"Yes! That's our names!"

Road gleefully exclaimed.

Her golden eyes were full of happiness and curiosity

Then she asked

"But what about you?"

"What's your name?"

…

..

.

_My name…_

…

..

.

"My name…"

…

..

.

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan: **Confused? Good. That's the idea. Allen is confused as well. Now…Should I let them know his name and call him "Allen" or not? Hmm…..


	20. Broken Bridge

**Moyashi-neechan:** Hi! Sorry if it took me this long to update. Schoolwork held me hostage. And when I was finally free, two evil plot bunnies kidnapped me and force me to write new stories (You'll find out what are those soon).

Anyways, thank you for all your reviews! I'm glad you're liking it so far. Though I seem to have driven one of you insane with the long wait. XD LOL that particular review got me in stitches not to mention great inspiration to finish this chapter. Again, thank you and enjoy the new chapter!

**Notes: **For the record, my parents are married and, as far as I'm concerned, I am a legitimate child. So "Bastard" is not an appropriate term for me. Oh, and I'm a girl so I'm not really sure if the term "jack off" applies to me as well. XD

Describe me with better words next time. C_omprende mi amigo/amiga?_

* * *

**_Broken Bridge_**

"_My name…"_

_.._

_._

"_My name…"_

_.._

_._

_She waited for his answer_

_But she only heard screams_

_Screams_

_Screams_

_Screams_

_.._

_._

"_I don't know!"_

"_I don't know!"_

"_Lies!"_

"_Lies!"_

"_I don't need a name!"_

"_You're him aren't you?"_

"_I hate you!"_

"_I hate you!"_

"_Liar!"_

"_Liar!"_

_.._

_._

_His screams continue._

_Gray eyes becoming burning silver._

_His screams continue_

_And it's not even the kind of screams she loves to hear._

_.._

_._

_Her doll's left arm tried to slash her._

_.._

_._

"_Boy!"_

_.._

_._

_Her doll immediately stopped moving._

_.._

_._

_His screams stopped as well._

_.._

_._

_Then he became limp_

_Unmoving_

_.._

_._

_Gray eyes lost its fire._

_Gray eyes turned hazy_

_Misty_

_Stormy_

_.._

_._

_Gray eyes looked at Tyki._

_At Tyki_

_And Tyki alone._

_.._

_._

_Tears fell from his gray eyes._

_.._

_._

_He's lost._

_Confused._

_Lost._

_.._

_._

_Then his lips moved._

_His voice raspy and hoarse._

"_Boy?"_

_His gray eyes were on Tyki_

_And Tyki alone._

_._

_1_

_._

_2_

_._

_3_

_Dreams and Pleasure_

_Were back in the living room again._

_The white doll_

_With unseeing gray coloured eyes_

_Staring at them blankly._

…

…

…

…

She threw her little dolls at her Exorcist doll.

She threw her candles at her doll sitting limply on the floor.

..

.

Sharpened colourful wax embedded the white flesh

Rich bloody red stained his clothes

His skin

And the floor.

There were no screams.

His eyes didn't even blink.

..

.

Road gritted her teeth.

And she threw more candles at him.

..

.

There were no screams.

..

.

She grabbed one of the floating waxes.

She sat in front of him

She gently touched his cheek

Before she stabbed his left eye with all her might.

..

.

There were no screams.

..

.

She gritted her teeth.

..

.

She twisted the candle.

Pushed it inside his skull further and further.

Twisting it in all directions possible.

..

.

There were no screams.

His gray eyes not blinking.

…

..

.

"Road, what are you doing?"

She pulled out the candle out of the doll's eye.

Her golden eyes met the Earl's curious gaze.

..

.

"I'm playing."

She answered boringly.

..

.

"Oh~"

The Millennium Earl stared at the bloody mess.

..

.

He observed the two of them.

His eyes glimmered with an emotion Road couldn't define.

The glasses were obscuring her view.

..

.

"You'll break him if you continue your game."

He mused.

..

.

"He's already broken anyway."

She answered as she went back to poking her doll's left eye again,

Twisting the candle,

Clockwise

Counter Clockwise

Hearing torn flesh squelched.

"He's already broken beyond repair."

..

.

"Oh~ is that so?"

The Earl took a seat in the eerie living room.

The only sounds that could be heard were the squelching abused red white flesh.

..

.

The Millennium Earl tilted his head in curiosity.

"Why do you say he's broken?"

..

.

Road threw her candle petulantly.

She glared at her doll.

..

.

"You told me that I need a name for him."

The Earl hummed in agreement.

"I must have a name for him to be able to control him and play with other Exorcists."

The Earl hummed in agreement.

"You implied that a name will give me absolute power over him."

The Earl hummed in agreement.

"So, I decided to ask him his name."

The Earl hummed in agre-

..

.

"You asked him his name?"

The Earl asked with a hint of amusement.

The Noah of Dreams finally faced him.

Her white blouse was now red.

Her eyes and hands were painted red.

Rich rich red.

..

.

Road pouted.

"Yes! And it was a great deal of work too!"

She crinkled her nose in frustration.

"I changed his world from that boring winter memory of his into a nice warm summer of my liking!"

"I even personally visited him!"

"I offered him candies and smiles!"

"I even told him my name!"

..

.

The Earl smiled at her rants.

It's been years since he'd seen this side of Road.

_She could still be a child at times._

_Well…_

_What could I expect?_

_She did awaken into a Noah during such a tender age._

..

.

"I did everything! I talked to him and all and you know what?"

"What?"

The Earl egged her on.

"Nothing!"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing!"

"No words!"

"No emotions!"

"No reactions!"

"No nothing!"

The girl looked like she's going to explode any second.

..

.

"Well, that's normal. You are the one that captured him, Road."

"I know but I didn't break him too much!"

The girl protested.

The man decided then to let her talk without interruption,

Even if what's she's saying is entirely untrue.

"So there! No nothing!"

….

…

..

.

_That's it?_

The Earl thought before she opened her mouth to talk again.

Her face showed absolute annoyance and frustration.

"When I got nothing… I thought that perhaps I need to do something else."

The Earl didn't say anything.

"I thought that maybe… he needs an interaction that's more of _human _in a sense._"_

She spat the word "human"

The Earl, again, hummed.

The girl continued.

"So I asked Tyki-pon to help me since he's the expert in that area aside Sheryl."

The Earl thought about that fact deeply.

The youngest Noah is very close to humans,

Although Sheryl isn't that far off as well since he has a human wife.

..

.

He just hoped that none of the two will end up like the Fourteenth.

..

.

He can't take another tragedy like that.

He doesn't want his family to be torn apart again.

..

.

"Obviously, Tyki-pon said yes and…"

She snapped her fingers.

"Presto! We're inside my doll's mind."

"At first, his reaction is still the same."

"Still nothing and blank."

"Then Tyki-pon suggested me letting him use his Innocence in that new dream world and-"

"Oh~"

The Earl found it quite intriguing that Road went as far as that.

As the Noah of Dreams, she could render any Innocence useless within her world.

Letting an Exorcist loose with its weapon in the only place she is vulnerable was a big gamble.

"Don't worry Millennie, I've done it before. The first world where I've dumped him forced him to use his "Innocence" to kill over and over again. I've got it under control."

Assured, he let her continue talking.

"Where was I? Oh, yes. Tyki-pon said to let him use Innocence. I trusted his judgement and went with his suggestion. Then all of a sudden he attacked Tyki!"

..

.

"Road. I thought you said you had it under your control."

..

.

"I do. Me and Pleasure are fine, aren't we?"

..

.

"Carry on."

"So, he attacked Tyki-pon. Then Tyki-pon almost killed my doll then I stopped him and then he called the doll "Boy" then my doll's eyes got this hint of recognition or something."

As the girl rambled, the Earl smiled.

_Tyki-pon seemed to get the trick first than you Road._

"After that he spoke for the first time and he called us by our names!"

"Hmm~ You've made progress then…"

"Yes, that's what I've thought too. So I guessed he could now answer me properly and asked him his name and…"

The girl tore her gaze away from him and went back at the bloodied doll.

"And…"

The Earl prodded.

"He went berserk!"

Road waved her hand and a candle or two embedded themselves to the doll's unmoving body.

"He went berserk and tried to attack me!"

The Millennium Earl stiffened at that.

"He attacked you?"

He said evenly but his voice was laced with murder.

"Yes, he did."

..

.

The Earl started to have second thoughts in keeping the wretched doll in the household.

_Even in that state, you're still a threat, Allen Walker._

_.._

_._

The girl never noticed his silence and continued talking.

"He attacked me then Tyki-pon called him and he stopped."

..

.

"Tyki-pon called him?"

The Earl asked

Malevolent thoughts against the Exorcist doll came into an immediate halt.

She nodded.

"And he stopped?"

She nodded again.

..

.

_Interesting turn of events._

_.._

_._

_"_Yes. With just one word from Tyki-pon, my doll instantly stopped in all his doings: screams, attack, and all!"

..

.

The Earl was once again calm.

This was not what he intended

But it seems like the Noah of Pleasure will have a better grasp at the Exorcist doll than Road.

..

.

"And the worst part, my doll looks at Tyki and only Tyki!"

"He even said a word that's directed only to Tyki!"

..

.

The Millennium Earl did his best not to laugh.

This was a rare sight.

The Noah of Dreams rambling and ranting petulantly

Extremely jealous at one of her siblings.

_And it's Tyki._

_.._

_._

_She had never got jealous at Tyki before._

_.._

_._

_"_It's so unfair!"

"I'm the one that capture him!"

"I'm the one that dresses him up nicely!"

"I'm the one who made his world all better!"

"Everything he is now is my doing!"

"My!"

"Me!"

"And me alone!"

..

.

Candles and little dolls were floating unsteadily in the room.

The fire in the candles flickering wildly in every sentence.

..

.

"It's so unfair..."

The girl caressed the doll's bloody face.

"Why did my doll seems to like Tyki more than me?"

..

.

"Why did he chose him over me?"

There was a hint of sadness and disappointment in her voice.

..

.

The Millennium Earl didn't like that sound.

Sadness and disappointment never fits the Noah of Dreams.

...

..

.

"Well, Tyki-pon uses a magic word. That's why your doll follows him."

_Dreams must never be broken._

Road looked at him.

Golden eyes wide with curiosity.

"Magic word?"

..

.

"It's not the most powerful magic word but its close enough."

The girl left the doll and skipped towards him.

She gave her a hug,

Staining his clothes red.

"Eh~ That's unfair! Why does Tyki have a magic word and I don't, Millenie?"

She pouted.

..

.

The Earl patted her head affectionately.

_I'm sure Tyki-pon isn't even aware about his "magic word"._

_Tyki-pon is most likely clueless about his power over the doll._

_.._

_._

"Millennie~ Tell me the "magic word". I want my doll to like me more than Tyki."

..

.

The Earl chuckled.

"You don't need to know it since it's not that powerful anyway."

..

.

"The term "Boy" is not that good for a name."

..

.

The girl frowned.

"Of course not. "Boy" is just Tyki-pon's nickname to my..."

Realization dawned on her face.

..

.

"So you meant in the first place that I must..."

The Earl smiled as he nodded.

"Of course you must give him a name of your own choosing yourself."

His hands rest upon her shoulders.

Then he gently pushed her back in front of the doll.

"A name binds the soul of its receiver to its giver for eternity."

He whispered.

..

.

"You've already broken his bonds to the former giver."

..

.

"So why are you forcing him to remember something that's already useless?"

"Why force him to mend and use a broken connection..."

.

"When he could have a new one with you and you alone with just a single word?"

..

.

"Tyki already made a connection with him but it's weak."

..

.

"You could make a stronger bond with him Road."

..

.

"All you need is just a name."

...

..

.

Road stared at her doll as she listened to the Earl's every word.

_An absolute control._

_An eternal bond._

_A stronger connection than Tyki._

_All of that with just a single word._

_A name._

...

...

...

..

.

"So Road~ What's your doll's name?"

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan: **Yup, Allen's name will be changed in this fic. And why did I went through a lot of hocus pocus because of a name change? Well it's plot relevant...And I want to elaborate the importance of names in DGM.

I don't know. It's just... The Millennium Earl is a powerful sorcerer isn't he with the Akumas and Ark and all. So why can't he just use the corpses or ashes of the dead or something like that? It's easier and his army will be a lot bigger then. So what's up with tricking people to call back the dead?

You might say "Duh... Souls are the energy source of Akumas, stupid." Well...of course I know that too but couldn't the Earl just call those souls himself? Why go through all the trouble of making living people call the dead? And why just scream the deceased's name? That's just the only requirement? No blood or flesh or sentimental thing or anything?

So...yeah...my mind made up this highly convoluted theory about names, souls, bonds, and power...and extended the plot line for this story.

I'm sure I'm slippering off the Humor/Family genre (Although, I think I've put a decent Family "dark" fluff on this one) but I don't know what the hell I'm changing this story's genre into! Advice, please. .

And one more thing...I've already planned a new name for Allen but I'm not sure if it's good enough. So...umm...any suggestions? Your thoughts are highly appreciated.

Thanks for reading! Stay tuned.


	21. Third Perspective

**Moyashi-neechan: **Hi! Thanks for the reviews! XD I'm glad the whole Naming Story Arc didn't bother you much. This is the last chapter for the first dark part of the story. Yup, prepare yourselves for the return of the fluffiness in the upcoming updates (Noah Family, Poker Pair, and AllenXRoad).

This story was already planned out till the end. The Exorcists are going to make an appearance soon since we're approaching the Hunt for the Generals timeline. Till then, sit back and enjoy the following sugary and fuzzy wuzzy chapters. =3

* * *

_**Third Perspective**_

Tyki was worried.

…

..

.

Maybe worried is not the right term.

Worry is something that he shouldn't feel...

..

.

Right?

..

.

Tyki walked idly in the white streets,

His mind thinking.

..

.

_Road is fine, I'm sure of it._

_The boy would also be fine._

..

.

_Road wouldn't do anything that could damage her possession._

..

.

_Would she?_

..

.

Tyki was not feeling at ease.

He did not come back home for a couple of days.

He stayed in the coal mines.

He enjoyed the company of his friends in his white form.

Relishing the human life.

Embracing his white side.

At those times, he felt no worries.

There was no weight for him to carry.

But now

As he walked on the white streets of the Ark…

..

.

He remembered that incident oh so clearly.

It was just two days ago.

When he and Road,

Together tried to know the boy a bit more.

..

.

_Everything was fine when they went into the boy's world._

_Inside the boy's mind._

_.._

_._

_He had to admit that he was impressed._

_Road outdid herself._

_Creating a comfortable world for the boy._

_Sunshine_

_Green green grass_

_Lush green fields_

_Wind full of fresh floral scent_

_It was perfect._

_Warm_

_Wonderful_

_.._

_._

_But the boy himself was cold._

_Cold_

_Cold_

_Cold_

_.._

_._

_Blank_

_.._

_._

_Devoid of life_

_.._

_._

_Back then, he thought of something that could help._

_The two of them could use it._

_If it ended well, good for them._

_If it didn't end well..._

_.._

_._

_He was sure he and Road could work on that._

_.._

_._

_Besides, it was not like he's not confident about his idea._

_He had lived in poverty_

_He had lived in the streets._

_He had survived the worst_

_All because of his instincts._

_He knows which one could work and which would not._

_He knows when to take a chance and when to pass it up._

_So, Tyki gambled with fate._

_He suggested the Noah of Dreams his idea._

_.._

_._

_Road trusted him_

_And with that,_

_She willed her doll to use his Innocence._

_.._

_._

_In an instant,_

_The boy roared with life_

_So so much life._

_His gray eyes glimmered with fire,_

_Turning it into burning silver._

_He had so much hatred._

_._

_He was alive_

_._

_In the truest_

_Most basic_

_Essence._

_.._

_._

_Tyki liked that._

_He really really liked that._

_.._

_._

_Tyki liked to see the boy with life._

_.._

_._

_He liked it so much_

_That his "special" instinct instantly reacted._

_His black instinct took over him._

_.._

_._

_He wanted to take that life with his own hands._

_He wanted the white to be stained with red._

_Rich_

_Rich_

_Red_

_He wanted those silver eyes dull into gray._

_He wanted to see that life disappear_

_.._

_._

_Just because of him._

_For him_

_And only him._

_.._

_._

_Tyki smiled_

_And chuckled at himself._

_.._

_._

_He wants the boy to live_

_So he could personally take it away from him._

_White stained red_

_Silver to gray_

_Voice fading from screams_

_His fear_

_His pain_

_His agony_

_.._

_._

_Wonderful_

_.._

_._

_Luckily, Road held him back._

_He was carried away._

_His hand was around the boy's neck._

_It was smooth and soft_

_And white_

_Pure pure white_

_It was so tempting to stain such white._

_.._

_._

_But_

_He controlled himself and pulled away_

_Warning the boy to never do something like that ever again._

_.._

_._

_He's not sure what he could do to him if that happens._

_.._

_._

_His black will scream for the boy's blood_

_His white will scream for the boy's love_

_.._

_._

_Tyki smiled._

_.._

_._

_He really had it bad._

_.._

_._

_The he saw those silver eyes dulled to gray_

_But not blank gray_

_Soft gray_

_.._

_._

_There was confusion and recognition in those eyes._

_Eyes that were solely staring at him._

_Only him._

_.._

_._

_Road took away the boy's attention to him._

_She held her doll's hand,_

_Introducing herself and him._

_.._

_._

_There was no answer_

_But his eyes were telling something._

_.._

_._

_Fear_

_Confusion_

_Fear_

_.._

_._

_The boy looked so lost._

_Road and I asked him what was wrong._

_.._

_._

_We were worried._

_.._

_._

_Such abnormality,_

_We're Noahs but were worrying about him._

_A human._

_An Exorcist._

_.._

_._

_Then he spoke,_

_First "Road"_

_And then "Tyki"_

_.._

_._

_His voice was small and a bit raspy._

_Hearing it makes me think of broken bells_

_Broken melodic silver bells_

_.._

_._

_I like it._

_.._

_._

_I also like how my name sounded as he said it._

"_Tyki"_

_.._

_._

_I would love to hear him say it again._

…_._

…

_.._

_._

_Road was ecstatic that the boy spoke._

_In excitement and joy_

_She shot off her most important question._

"_What's your name?"_

_Then everything went downhill from there._

…

_.._

_._

_The boy became scared,_

_Confused_

_Scared_

_Then_

_.._

_._

_He snapped_

_.._

_._

_The doll went berserk._

_The doll went mad._

_The doll became filled with rage._

_The doll became filled with unadulterated hatred._

_.._

_._

_He screamed and screamed_

_And he tried to attack Road_

_.._

_._

_Tyki was torn._

_There's no way he'll let his sister hurt_

_But there's also no way he could hurt the boy._

_His white instinct was prevalent at that moment._

_.._

_._

_He didn't want the boy hurt._

_.._

_._

_So_

_For the lack of options_

_He just called the doll_

_Surprisingly after yelling "Boy!"_

_The doll just stopped._

_It was like the whole world stopped._

_.._

_._

_The boy's claws just above Road's head_

_Then he went limp_

_His arm dropped and return to its natural form_

_Then he stared at him._

_.._

_._

_Gray eyes stared at him._

_Him and him alone._

_Tyki felt like the boy was looking at his soul._

_.._

_._

_Then he saw tears fell from those eyes._

_.._

_._

_Tyki felt crushed at the sight._

_.._

_._

_The boy looked so lost._

_The boy looked so confused._

_.._

_._

_The boy was looking at him as if he was his lifeline,_

_His only grip with sanity and reality._

_And when he spoke_

_His voice hoarse but still melodic._

_.._

_._

"_Boy?"_

_.._

_._

_The doll was questioning him._

"_Boy?"_

_Asking him if that was who he is._

"_Boy?"_

_.._

_._

_The word echoed over and over again in Tyki's mind._

_At that moment,_

_He wanted nothing more than to hold the boy close_

_And whisper to him words of comfort_

_But even before he could do anything_

_The dream world vanished_

_And_

_1_

_._

_2_

_._

_3_

_._

_He and Road were back in the living room_

_With doll in front of them_

….

…

..

.

Tyki wanted to stay back then.

To ask Road if she's all right,

To check the boy if he was all right,

To ask why they had left so suddenly,

And to ask why the boy was like that in the first place.

..

.

But then the girl glared at him,

Golden eyes flashed with resentment,

And Tyki was left with no choice

But to go away

And to never look back

Until everything was calm again.

..

.

He was confused.

..

.

_Road has never glared at me before._

_Why?_

_I haven't done anything against her, didn't I?_

..

.

Tyki didn't want another strain in their relationship.

They've just made up after the smoking fiasco.

He was not used with a cold treatment from his sister.

He will never say it out loud

But Road was his first family.

She was the family he could ever ask.

Annoying

Bratty

Spoiled

Clingy

Sweet

Caring

Thoughtful

Protective

..

.

He doesn't know how his life would be like if there would be rift between them.

..

.

He did not know how or why but he's sure the girl was angry at him.

He was not sure what to do.

He will not apologize to her since he didn't do anything

Not to mention that he had a vow for himself to never say "Sorry" to anyone or anything.

So his solution:

Avoidance

He never came home after that incident.

He never even came back the day after that.

He never even came back the day after the day after that.

He was going to let things simmer down before showing his face in that place again.

..

.

But…

..

.

"Damn the Earl."

Tyki cursed as he walked.

..

.

The man called for a family meeting.

A family meeting!

Road will be there.

Sheryl will be there.

The boy will be there.

..

.

Things never come easy to him, aren't they?

Or maybe the Earl just loves to make the youngest child embarrassed and flustered and….

_Arrgh!_

_I hate this family!_

But…

..

.

What else could he do?

If he didn't show up,

The Earl will still find a way to drag him to the meeting,

..

.

One way or another.

..

.

Tyki grimaced as he remembered their last family meeting.

Oh the shame of it.

_Someday, I swear, I'll be able to get back at him!_

_I'm not a kid who should be dragged around the house kicking and screaming!_

_I'm in my late twenties!_

_I'm not a kid!_

_Someday I would really kick his ass for that!_

..

.

But that's "Someday"

He still needs to think how to carry out such a "nefarious" plan

And come out of it triumphant..

.

And in one piece.

.

Most importantly in one piece.

.

_Maybe I should ask the twins..._

..

.

Tyki let out a frustrated sigh.

He was already at the door of their home.

_I can't ask them, they're scared to death of the Earl._

He turned the knob and opened the door.

_I would need a better accomplice and-_

His thoughts came into a halt as he saw the boy in front of him

Just a few steps away from the door.

…

..

.

Again, the boy was dressed up nicely.

The outfit was still like that of a musician's

Only instead of black, it was of deep blue colour.

The peculiar emblem was also embroidered on the breast pocket again.

There was nothing new

But

Somehow

Tyki felt something different about him.

..

.

He stared at the boy's gray eyes.

They were still blank and empty.

..

.

It was the same old same old

But there really was something different.

..

.

Then he realized that the boy was placed in an unusual location.

The boy was always left in the living room

Or kitchen

Or Road's room.

_What is he doing here?_

..

.

After noting himself to ask Road about that later,

He brush away the white bangs from the boy's forehead,

Revealing the red scar...

...

..

.

It's been a long time since he talked to him.

..

.

He looked left and right.

..

.

_There's no one around yet,_

_A little chat will be nice._

..

.

Tyki smiled.

"Hello, boy."

He greeted,

Expecting no reply or anything.

…

..

.

But then the boy's mouth opened,

His voice clear and melodic.

"Hello, Tyki."

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan: **Allen's new name will be revealed next chapter. Stay tuned! Thanks for reading! XD


	22. Holding Hands

**_Holding Hands_**

…..

….

…

..

.

Tyki blinked.

…

..

.

And he blinked again

..

.

_Did I just…_

He shook his head in disbelief.

_I'm just imagining it._

He looked at the boy's face.

The pair of gray eyes was still blank and empty.

_Definitely imagining it._

He sighed.

..

.

He really had it bad.

He's even imagining that the boy was talking back to him.

He shook his head at the absurdity of it.

..

.

He really really had it bad.

..

.

He snorted.

"I've gone mad."

He muttered.

"Why?"

A familiar voice asked.

..

.

Tyki immediately stared at the boy again in disbelief.

_Is he really…_

He then finally noticed what was really unusual about the boy today.

..

.

It was faint.

It could be barely seen.

But it's there.

It's definitely there.

A smile.

A very very small, faint smile.

..

.

_What happened?_

_Is this real?_

Tyki leaned in closer to the boy.

Their faces just inches apart.

"Boy?"

He asked.

"Yes, Tyki?"

The boy answered.

The Noah of Pleasure stepped back.

The empty gray eyes followed his movement.

The boy's lips formed a very very faint smile.

Then he opened his mouth,

His voice clear and melodic.

"Tyki?"

…

..

.

_He…he's talking!_

..

.

Before Tyki could even fully process this incredible phenomenon,

The front door burst open

While an oh-so-familiar voice yelled.

"Noe!"

There was a blur of white and black and blue.

Road came bouncing in.

She ran towards the boy,

Jump and circled her arms around his neck

Then pulled him closer

And gave him a kiss to the lips.

…..

….

…

..

.

_What the hell!_

…

..

.

Tyki could only stare with his jaws open as the boy held the Noah of Dreams,

Gray eyes closed

Seemingly enjoying the kiss.

_What_

_Is_

_Happening?_

..

.

Then

..

.

All hell got loose.

..

.

"My Road!"

Apparently, Sheryl was just behind his beloved daughter

And was going ballistic.

He immediately pulled the girl away from the boy.

"Oh. Father."

Road said simply

As if he just noticed him recently

And he was not really livid.

..

.

Sheryl shrilled and yelled and wailed.

"Road! My daughter! No! You're no longer a virgin! You've been kissed by a dirty wretched pervert! No! I'm so sorry! I wasn't able to protect you!"

The Noah of Dreams just smiled at the man's antics.

"Father, I'm just fine."

But Sheryl didn't heard her words

And just continued to wallow in despair.

"I'm a failure as a father! No! My Road! My poor poor Road!"

..

.

Tyki, all the while, was still staring in disbelief.

His golden eyes wide.

His mouth gaping.

_Road kissed the boy._

_And the boy kissed back?_

..

.

_I think I missed a lot of things for the last couple of days._

_.._

_._

Road was hearing out her father

While the boy just stood behind her.

Posture straight,

Gray eyes still empty

And

..

.

_Is he smiling?_

_Not just a small smile,_

_But a real smile?_

Tyki stepped closer to the boy.

_He really is._

The boy's lips were stretched into a wide toothless smile.

..

.

It was a cute expression.

Creepy

Disturbing

Simple

Lovely

..

.

It was cute.

..

.

Sheryl was still wailing

When Tyki approached Road and asked her:

"You love the boy enough to kiss him?"

..

.

The girl just gave him a mischievous smile.

She opened her mouth,

Ready to give a reply,

When the boy spoke

And answered his question instead.

"Road taught me it is proper manners to kiss someone as a greeting."

His voice was melodic but a bit monotonous.

"She said I should always greet like that."

The boy said with a smile.

..

.

Tyki looked at Road

Then at the boy

Then at Road

Then at the boy

..

.

How could he exactly give a response to that?

..

.

Blank gray eyes then stared at him.

"Tyki, I still haven't greeted you, didn't I?"

The boy spoke as he reached for him.

...

..

.

Tyki froze.

..

.

He was...

..

.

Happy

.

Incredulous

.

Excited

.

And

..

.

_He's going to greet me_

_Meaning _

_He's going to kiss me?_

_.._

_._

What in the world should he do in this situation?

..

.

Those white soft hands almost touched his ashen ones

When

"No!"

Sheryl yelled.

"You already molested my daughter!"

He pointed an accusing finger to the boy.

"And now you're going to molest my baby brother?"

Tyki wanted to kill the man right then and there.

"I'm not a baby!"

He yelled in protest.

But that statement was ignored

As Sheryl prepared himself to attack,

His telekinetic powers at full force.

"I'll turn you into a doll pretzel!"

..

.

"No!"

Both Tyki and Road shouted.

Sheryl immediately stopped

His face clearly showing he's heartbroken.

"You're protecting him?"

..

.

Then the Noah of Desires cried…again.

"No! No! You filthy Exorcist! First you stole my Road! Now you stole my dearest Tyki too!"

Tyki's eyebrow twitched at the words "my" and "dearest"

"What have you done to them?"

The man wailed.

..

.

Tyki really hated family meetings.

"Sheryl, stop over reacting. It's disgraceful."

The man continued to wail as if he said nothing.

He rolled his eyes

Let out a frustrated sigh

Then looked at Road.

..

.

The Noah of Dreams raised a brow at his stare.

..

.

It's amazing how eyes could say everything.

..

.

_Road, I know I've done something you don't like_

_But for the sake of our sanity,_

_Tell Sheryl to _

_Just. Stop._

To which the girl responded

With a look that says:

_You've done nothing wrong,_

_You're not at fault_

_I've just went through a tantrum phase_

_That is all._

..

.

Tyki couldn't help but smile at that.

Road smiled back.

Everything is fine between them.

..

.

Sheryl was still wailing absurdities.

This shouldn't continue further.

They still have a meeting to attend.

..

.

Road put her hands behind her back,

"Father~"

She called with all her childish charms.

Sheryl stifled his sobs.

.

"Please don't cry. I really love my doll and so does Tyki."

She said sweetly.

"But both of us still love you more, truly."

With that,

The man's tears stopped completely

And then his eyes turned all starry.

"My Road! You're such a sweet daughter! I love you so much too!"

He shouted as he hugged the girl.

In the corner of his eye, Tyki noticed the boy twitch a bit at that.

_Huh?_

He looked at the boy and saw him standing straight behind Road.

Unmoving.

Gray eyes blank and empty.

Face neutral

But…

There was something…

Something that makes Tyki feel that the boy was angry or something.

..

.

He was absorbed with his thinking,

That it was too late!

A pair of strong arms held him tightly.

"You too, Tyki! I love you too, dear brother~"

Sheryl's face was too close for comfort

That Tyki immediately pushed his head away.

"Knock it off, Sheryl! You're disturbing! Let go!"

He squirmed, desperately trying to get free.

His efforts were in vain as the older man hugged him tighter.

"Let go!"

..

.

Road just laughed at them

With the boy standing close behind her,

Smiling

..

.

The girl's laughter died down

"Come on, let's go! I'm sure the Millennium Earl and rest are already waiting at the dinner table."

..

.

In an instant, Sheryl finally let him go.

"Of course, of course."

He said before walking on.

Tyki was left gasping for precious air,

Lamenting the fact that his hair got messed.

_I should've worn my top hat!_

..

.

"Come on, we don't want to be late~"

Road sing sang as she walked past him, the boy swiftly following.

"I know, I know."

Tyki replied.

Then Road smiled as she looked behind her,

"Noe."

She softly said as she held out her hand.

The Noah of Pleasure didn't know what she meant

But then the boy clasped her outstretched hand.

"Yes, Road?"

He asked while smiling,

His gray eyes were empty,

But his expression was still oh so sweet.

..

.

Road tightened her hold on the gloved hand.

"Just always stay beside me from now on, Noe."

The boy smiled and replied.

"Of course. I'll stay by your side forever, Road."

..

.

Then the girl smirked at Tyki,

Her golden eyes smug and twinkling.

"Come on, Tyki-pon! Let's go!"

With that she stood with the boy,

Their hands intertwined,

In front of him.

..

.

Tyki felt confused.

_What was that all about?_

Then he felt a bit of hurt,

A little pang in his chest.

..

.

His eyes stared at the two

Whose hands were in an intimate gesture.

..

.

_Am I feeling jealous?_

..

.

"All right, all right, let's go."

He said

And then the three of them started to walk.

..

.

As their footsteps echoed at the hall,

Tyki asked a question that was nagging him at Road.

"Noe?"

Road looked at him and blinked.

Then she smiled,

And pulled the boy more closely to her.

"It's the name I've given him. Noe."

..

.

Tyki felt that pang in his chest again.

..

.

"It's the most appropriate name for him."

The girl continued.

..

.

Tyki felt that slight hurt again.

..

.

"He belongs to me."

..

.

Hurt

..

.

"But I do share him with the family."

..

.

Pain

..

.

"He belongs to our family."

..

.

_I don't like this feeling._

..

.

"Noe is just the name for him."

..

.

Tyki just hummed at her explanation.

Hiding the hurt he feels deep inside.

"I see."

_I don't care._

"But it doesn't really matter."

_I don't really care._

"I'll still call him 'Boy'"

_I don't care_

"It's what I'm already used to."

..

.

Road just smiled

Then she suddenly gave him a hug.

"Aww~ I don't mind Tyki. Call him whatever you like!"

Her golden eyes stared at him affectionately.

"It's just fine with me."

Then she let him go as she held the boy's, _Noe's_, hand again.

Then they started walking again.

..

.

Tyki felt a pang in his chest at the sight

Of those two hands intertwined.

..

.

He badly wanted a cigarette.

..

.

_This is just great._

_..._

_.._

_._

_I feel jealous at my so called "niece"_

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan: "**Noe" is the Filipino equivalent of the name "Noah" (I just had to use it *wink*). So technically, Allen _is _Noah in this story... Hehehe XD

_**How to say it:**_ "Noe" = _Noh_ + _weh_ (Put a stress at the syllable "_weh_"). Okay, now say it "Noe". =3

Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. Stay tuned!


	23. Morning After

**Moyashi-neechan: **Thank you for your reviews! I'm glad you like Allen's new name "Noe". =3 Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!

**Warning: **Remember that from now on, "Allen" will be referred to as "Noe". I'm just saying it now to avoid confusion and possible flames about it. XD

* * *

_**Morning After**_

Road was happy.

..

.

Very very happy.

..

.

She hummed as she tied a ribbon around Noe's neck.

It was coloured violet.

A match for the ribbons in her dress.

..

.

She continued humming her self-composed tune.

She finished the knot and then stepped away,

Admiring her handiwork.

..

.

Her doll was still lovely and perfect as ever.

But this time, he was infinitely better.

A smile was now adorning his face.

A real beautiful smile reserved only for her.

His gray eyes may still be empty and blank,

But it was more than enough,

And she was happy with it.

.

Very very happy with it.

..

.

Today, she was staying at her real home.

Sheryl told that filthy human,

"_Mother" _as he would correct her,

That she will stay with the Earl's residence for a week _"For musical lessons"._

.

Sheryl had lied to his wife.

Not that Road really minded.

She didn't care about the woman.

.

Honestly,

If it weren't for Sheryl,

She would have already gouged the woman's eyes out for simply looking at her a long time ago.

..

.

_That human is frail and fragile._

_._

_Weak_

_._

_Insignificant_

_._

_A trash_

_._

_But she dared to stand by her brother._

_._

_To marry her brother._

_._

_To pose herself as her "Mother"_

_.._

_._

Road wanted nothing more than to kill her.

..

.

But she doesn't.

..

.

_Sheryl loves Tricia._

_._

_Sheryl adores his beloved wife._

_._

_If I kill that woman…_

..

.

Road cannot hurt her family.

She doesn't want her brother to be lonely.

.

She did not want to lose him.

..

.

_Neah loved humanity._

_Neah chose his blood brother rather than them, the Noah family._

_He betrayed them for the sake of that petty human._

_.._

_._

_If he could do that…_

_.._

_. _

_Then what about Sheryl?_

_.._

_._

_He would definitely grieve the loss of that woman._

_.._

_._

_And if he knew that one of the family killed her._

_.._

_._

Road didn't want her family to fall apart ever again.

The tragedy with the Fourteenth was enough.

She didn't want a replay of that.

She-

..

.

"Road?"

Noe's voice snapped her out of her reverie.

He knelt down so their eyes would meet.

He placed is right hand on her cheek.

..

.

His hand felt warm.

..

.

His smile had completely vanished.

His gray eyes still empty and blank.

His face conveyed nothing.

But

.

Despite of that,

.

Road could still see his worry clearly.

..

.

"You've been quiet for so long. Is there something wrong?"

His voice was clear and nice

Like the perfect melodies Neah used to play.

..

.

Road's mood lightened up immediately.

She had a doll so perfect,

And he's forever under her spell.

..

.

"There's nothing wrong, Noe."

She replied,

Then she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm bored, let's go outside and play."

Then she went out of the room

With a bounce in her every step.

The doll obligingly followed her whims

And walked beside her

With a satisfied smile on his lips.

..

.

Their footsteps echoed in the empty halls.

..

.

The Millennium Earl had left to continue his work.

Sheryl had gone back to his duties as Prime Minister.

Lulubell also went out, perhaps to help the Earl.

_But if that is so, then why had she brought that Akuma maid with her?_

Road shrugged that thought off.

_It's not an important issue._

The only ones left at home were

Her

And Neo,

Jasdevi

And Skinn

Then she heard another set of footsteps coming towards them.

_Oh yeah, Tyki is also here._

So she ran,

Trying to gain momentum,

And jumped at the oblivious man turning in the corner.

"Morning, Tyki-pon!"

As usual, the man frowned first at the accursed nickname

But he didn't pushed her away

Although he still didn't return the hug in anyway.

He still reeked of his favourite cigarette.

"Morning to you too, Road."

He then greeted with a smile.

..

.

Road smiled back as she pulled away.

It felt like ages since they've interacted like this.

After the smoking fiasco

And the little adventure in her doll's mind,

A slight rift had appeared between her and Tyki.

She didn't like that.

She likes Tyki.

He was her favourite sibling.

Days apart without any reconciliation with each other were depressing.

.

She really missed her brother.

.

Even if it had just been two days.

..

.

Her doll stood in front of them,

Observing their little display of familial affection quietly.

When Road gave Tyki back his personal space,

A very very faint smile was present on the doll's lips.

"Good morning, Tyki."

Noe greeted with a slightly monotone voice.

And Road smiled again.

..

.

She knows Tyki likes Noe as well.

_I'm sure hearing him talk is a very welcomed change to Tyki._

..

.

The Noah of Pleasure grinned.

"Good morning to you too, boy."

He greeted back.

.

Then after that,

Her doll stepped closer to Tyki.

..

.

A little bit too close for her liking.

..

.

Then Noe stood on his tippy toes

..

.

And pressed his lips against Tyki's for a chaste kiss.

…..

….

…

..

.

Now Road knew the true meaning of sibling rivalry.

….

…

..

.

"Noe!"

She yelled.

The white haired doll looked at her blankly.

"Yes, Road?"

He asked her as he moved away from Tyki.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the hall.

"Didn't I told you that I was bored?"

She snapped.

"So let's go outside and play."

She stomped her feet,

Hurriedly looking for the exit.

.

Noe smiled as she dragged him.

"We'll play whatever games you want to play, Road."

He told her happily

But then he looked back and

"Goodbye, Tyki."

He said politely.

..

.

There was no reply to his farewell

As the Noah of Pleasure just stood in the corner

His golden eyes wide

His body frozen.

Obviously,

Tyki was completely dumbfounded.

…

..

.

_Stomp_

_._

_Step_

_._

_Stomp_

_._

_Step_

_._

_Stomp_

_._

Road felt annoyed

And irritated.

_I have to talk to him about this._

She likes Noe.

_He just can't do that._

She also likes Tyki.

_Especially in front of me._

But she absolutely hates the bond they had between them.

..

.

_I'm Noe's real master._

_I'm his true owner._

_I'm just sharing him with Tyki._

_Tyki can't just…_

_Noe can't just…_

_.._

_._

She knew this would happen.

It was just like the Earl said,

The Noah of Pleasure had a power over her doll as well since he was the first one that gave it a name.

It may be just a nickname.

But it was still a name.

.

Tyki had made a connection even though it's weak.

It can never be destroyed

Until one of the two perishes.

..

.

Road slowed down her pace.

..

.

As much as she likes for that bond to disappear,

She would never ever let such event to happen.

.

She loves Noe.

She loves Tyki.

She hates their connection

But it's not enough for her to let or get one of them killed.

So she'll just have to be patient and understand.

..

.

But

..

.

That doesn't mean she will never be miffed

If the two acted in a way she doesn't like.

.

She's possessive.

.

While it's true,

She shares with the family.

.

But she's still possessive.

..

.

Very very possessive.

...

..

.

The two of them finally reached the exit

And they stepped outside the dark house.

..

.

Road held her doll's hand tightly.

"Noe, I have to tell something to you by the way."

Gray eyes focused on her completely,

Eagerly waiting for her words.

.

_I cannot have my doll kiss people randomly!_

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan: **LOL I just love messing up with Road and Tyki's relationship. XD By the way, tell me if I'm going overboard with the characters. Sometimes I could get carried away and won't notice that they're already kind of OOC. Thanks!

**-AbaratFox: **Sorry (T.T) I kind of shoot down your tentative scenario of Noe kissing the Exorcists randomly (It really would have been funny XD) but I'm sure Road would have none of that. I'll just try to think of something else to make up for it. Suggestion? =3

**-G2x: **You didn't ask for it but I know you want it~*evil grin* So there, Tyki finally got a kiss from Noe! Woohoo! XD

Oh…and as an early warning, there will be no **"Rewinding Town" **Story Arc. I have a different plan. Not to mention that it doesn't work with my story's timeline. Don't worry though, I've got something better. *evil grin*

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned! XD


	24. Playing With Fire

**Moyashi-neechan: **Again, thanks for the reviews. Yeah, I could update faster now since I have only one fic to juggle with school. XD That and I'm just dying to start the next story arc. XD

* * *

_**Playing with Fire**_

…..

….

…

..

.

_Uh…_

…

..

.

_Huh?_

..

.

Tyki finally snapped out of his shocked stupor

And realized that he was now alone

In the empty halls.

..

.

He scratched the back of his neck.

..

.

_And that was just a little kiss._

..

.

_I really had it bad._

..

.

The boy's lips were soft.

Really really soft

And warm.

..

.

_I'm sounding like a pervert!_

..

.

But

..

.

He would really love to feel those lips against his again.

He would really love to deepe-

..

.

_Ack! I'm not…_

..

.

_Forget it._

_.._

_._

_I like him_

_And I'm addicted to him._

_.._

_._

_To hell if it's perverted._

..

.

He took his pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

He really needed to smoke to clear his head from his high.

..

.

_And that was just a peck in the lips._

He put the white stick in his mouth then fumbled his pockets for the lighter.

_I wonder what it would be like if it's done the French way?_

..

.

He finally found it and proceeded to light his cigarette.

.

One spark

.

Two spark

.

Fire

.

Inhale

.

And Tyki blew a puff of smoke.

.

Then something dawned on him.

The Noah of Pleasure suddenly choked and coughed.

..

.

_Road!_

..

.

The Noah of Dreams saw that kiss.

And, even if he was in a daze, he clearly heard the enraged voice of the girl,

Barking for her doll to follow her outside.

..

.

_She's bound to make precautions about that now._

_Road is possessive._

_Very very possessive_

..

.

This

Was

..

.

Awkward?

…

..

.

Tyki mused about his relationship with Road for the last few weeks.

His observation:

Unstable

..

.

He and Road used to be quite inseparable.

They always make fun of each other:

Her annoying him to always play;

Him leaving her to fend for herself in the clutches of schoolwork.

It's like they were another set of twins in the family.

Jasdevi the Second.

..

.

But

..

.

Ever since that boy came into their lives…

..

.

_The smoking fiasco_

_The little trip in the boy's head_

_And now this_

…

..

.

Tyki chuckled.

…

..

.

Their lives were turned upside down because of the boy.

A boy who is an Exorcist to boot.

…

..

.

He started to walk towards the exit,

Intending to follow his niece and the boy.

..

.

He blew a puff of smoke,

Mind busy thinking about the white haired boy.

..

.

_He made a subtle but a significant change in our lives…_

_.._

_._

_Not that I don't mind…_

_.._

_._

_Much_

…

_.._

_._

The boy,

For some reason,

Made the Noah family more

..

.

_Complete_

..

.

He can't understand why but recently…

The family seemed to be livelier than before…

It was as if the boy's presence made them whole…

…

..

.

It was a scary thought.

..

.

A very very scary thought.

..

.

They're Noahs

..

.

He's an Exorcist.

..

.

That idea…

..

.

It's wrong in so many levels.

..

.

But that didn't stop him from getting attached to the boy.

Not to mention Road.

..

.

Tyki wondered if this was some elaborate plan of their enemies:

Planting someone so endearing within the family,

To destroy them from the inside,

To lead them to their demise.

..

.

Tyki shook his head.

_That's impossible._

If there was anything that he learned well about the Exorcists,

Is that they were far from possessing any genius let alone common sense.

Their enemies are so proud in their high horse

That they don't bother to use subtlety in any of their actions.

.

Proof?

.

Exhibit A: Their accursed uniforms of course.

Making themselves easy targets.

_Hah!_

_They're pathetic fighters._

_Being exposed to constant danger should have helped them develop a sixth sense!_

_I had seen mothers with better instincts!_

_._

Exhibit B: Their fighting styles.

_For an organization that claims to be secretive,_

_Their Innocence hunt always ends up with bloodshed and constant collateral damage._

_The Exorcists also has a nasty habit to call out their attacks._

_Have they ever heard about the idea of element of surprise?_

_.._

_._

The Noah of Pleasure frowned.

But of course,

What did he expect?

_The Black Order is an organization for idiots through and through._

Tyki blew another puff of smoke and smiled.

It was such a blessing that he was a Noah.

It was because of that that he now he had the license to rid the world of such filthy creatures.

..

.

Too bad the Millennium Earl insists that lay low for a while.

Waiting for the curtains to rise or something along those lines.

..

.

_How many years has it been since I killed that amateur Exorcist?_

..

.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

..

.

Tyki was startled by the sudden explosions coming outside.

And in an instant…

..

.

_Road!_

_Jasdevi!_

_What in the world are they up to this time?_

..

.

Tyki walked briskly.

He needed to be out of the house immediately.

..

.

He was currently the latest Noah to awaken in the family.

He was the youngest.

But even if he was the youngest…

_Why do I always become the babysitter when I'm at home and the Earl is not?_

To make matters worse,

He tends to be left in charge whenever Road and Jasdevi are around.

..

.

Tyki felt a headache coming.

_Dreams and Bonds are never a good mix._

Anything that involves them and their games, and the house and furniture…

..

.

It was the perfect recipe for disaster.

..

.

Tragic that he was always blamed for it.

_But what else could I do?_

_Use my powers to keep the entire house and every piece of furniture unscathed?_

_I'm only one person, damn it!_

..

.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

..

.

Tyki finally reached the exit and stepped outside.

There he saw three figures running around.

Jasdero and Devit were laughing as they shoot bullets after bullets.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

The boy was dodging their attacks quite gracefully.

Doing cartwheels and tumblings.

.

Tyki blew another puff of smoke.

..

.

The boy was very flexible.

He briefly wondered if the boy was an acrobat before his capture.

..

.

_Acrobat?_

_Hmmm…_

_Now there's an idea._

…

..

.

"Tyki."

Road's voice caused him to tear away his gaze from the lovely white haired boy.

He looked at the girl curiously.

..

.

The Noah of Dreams glared at him.

"Stop ogling Noe."

She said icily.

Tyki just raised a brow at that.

"I don't like it."

She continued.

Tyki didn't reply.

"I don't like it and I know you're thinking something perverted about him."

The girl's glare intensified.

…

..

.

Tyki resisted the urge to laugh.

Somehow…

..

.

Road's glare this time looked…

..

.

_Harmless_

..

.

_Amusing to be more precise._

..

.

Tyki blew another puff of smoke.

"And what makes you think I think that?"

Road frowned.

"I don't think so. I know so."

She answered curtly.

..

.

"Uhuh."

Tyki just said as his eyes stared again at the white haired boy.

..

.

He could feel that there's a new tension in his relationship with Road.

A strain

A rift

But

Unlike the first two…

This feels more harmless…

More comfortable.

…

..

.

It was the same feeling he gets whenever he plays poker against the pros.

..

.

Tyki grinned.

_This could be fun._

"You know, Road. The boy has a potential to be a good kisser."

He said, eyes never leaving the white haired boy.

The girl pointedly looked at him.

..

.

What he is doing is risky.

The Noah of Dreams is a dangerous opponent.

He's gambling his sanity and life in this.

But

Tyki can't help it.

..

.

It's high time he does the teasing and annoying with the family for once.

..

.

Especially with Road.

..

.

He smiled.

..

.

_This could be very very fun indeed._

..

Tyki schooled his face into a serious cum smug expression before looking at the girl.

And then he asked:

"Do you want me to teach the boy French Kiss?"

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan: **LOL! Tyki finally embraced his perverted self! XD And the last line? I don't know it's just something I think Tyki would likely say to annoy the hell out of Road. Hooray for sibling rivalry!

**AbaratFox: **I guess there's no point in keeping this a secret: No, sorry there's no possibility of a Crown Clown due to the circumstances Noe/Allen is in. Yes, Neah will appear. It will be a shock but highly doubt it will be fun. *mild spoiler*

**Illu-chan_: _**Thanks! I'm just really worried about making any of them OOC. Thank you for the assurance. XD

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for more! XD

**Next Chapter: _This is War!_**

**Sneak Peek**

Golden eyes flared.

"Tyki. Don't. You. Dare!"


	25. This Is War

**Moyashi-neechan: **Sorry if this took so long, plot bunnies and school work had me tied up. Anyways, enjoy~

* * *

_**This Is War!**_

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

The white haired doll evaded their shots,

Running in zigzag motions

Tumbling up and down

Sheesh, the doll could make anyone dizzy if one stared at it too much.

"Oi! Oi! Dolly, Stay put! We need to put a hole on your head now!"

Devit shouted as he shot another bullet at his target.

"Hole in the head now! Heehee!"

Jasdero added as he shot the doll as well.

..

.

Obviously,

..

.

The twins missed

As the doll jumped out of the way.

..

.

"Arrgh!"

Devit shouted in frustration.

_Heh, this is definitely a challenge._

He thought furiously.

..

.

_The doll moves differently now._

Unlike their previous games,

The white haired doll never moved away until the attack was fairly blatant

But now…

..

.

He and his twin are having a hard time aiming at their target since it keeps moving around and around.

_It can now anticipate our moves._

..

.

Jasdero jumped away from him as the doll swiped his left claw towards them.

Devit took this chance to sprint near the doll.

..

.

He smirked as he was inches away from his face.

Then, he aimed his pistol at his head.

_Got you!_

Only to be swatted away as the doll swung his claw in his direction.

_Damn!_

Devit managed to land on his feet after the onslaught.

Then a shot echoed.

_Heh, Jasdero finally made a shot._

Which was true as droplets of red decorated the white streets.

..

.

The doll returned its arm back to its usual state,

Before jumping a feet away from them.

By that time,

Jasdero was already by his side again.

"I didn't get to put a hole in his head! Heehee!"

Devit surveyed the damage the made at the white haired doll.

..

.

Ruined clothes

_Road will skewer us for that_

Bruised arms and face

And a puncture wound on its stomach.

The blood from the injury was drenching his starch white shirt red.

..

.

Devit didn't like the amount of wounds they've inflicted on the doll.

.

It was too… small.

Insignificant.

Anyone could easily cause that damage.

.

_He needs to be wrecked a bit more!_

..

.

Clap

Clap

Clap

.

The twins blinked

As the white doll clapped.

.

Then he smiled at them.

.

Blank gray eyes stared at them.

.

"That's great!"

He said.

"You managed to tag me!"

..

.

The twins blinked.

..

.

"So now I'm 'it'!"

The doll added.

…

..

.

"Eh?"

Devit and Jasdero asked incredulously.

"He thinks we're playing tag! Heehee!"

"Oi! Oi! Dolly, I think we banged your head too much against the concrete walls."

Devit stated as the doll stared at them.

Gray eyes conveyed nothing.

..

.

The doll was definitely acting differently but his eyes are still the same.

Same old lifeless gray.

..

.

"Dolly, didn't you notice that you're already bleeding?"

"Bleeding! Heehee!"

..

.

Don't get them wrong,

The twins couldn't care less if the doll died because of blood loss.

But

..

.

Road will make them wish that they could die permanently

If the doll will become damaged beyond repair.

..

.

Gray eyes blinked.

"Bleeding?"

..

.

Gray eyes blinked again.

"What bleeding?"

…

….

…

..

.

"You had a freaking hole on your stomach, Idiot!"

"Hole in the stomach! Hole in the stomach! Hee!"

The twins flared.

_What was wrong with this doll?_

Both of them may have ceased to be humans a decade ago

But they still know fatal and painful wounds are

And the injury they inflicted on the doll

Is definitely painful

And fatal if left alone for too long.

_Road will definitely torture us for this!_

..

.

Meanwhile,

The white haired doll was oblivious to their dilemma.

"Hole? Stomach?"

His gloved hand touched the wound.

..

.

The twins expected him to flinch with pain

But…

..

.

The doll poked and pressed the injury

Causing more blood to drop on the white streets.

His white face still devoid of any emotion.

..

.

_That's not how-_

"What are you doing?"

Devit yelled.

"He's making it worse! Heehee!"

Jasdero added.

Gray eyes blinked.

"But there's no hole anywhere."

The doll answered tonelessly.

"I'm not hurt."

"I'm perfectly fine."

…

..

.

Devit resisted the urge to put a dozen bullets on the doll's head once and for all.

"Now that's a load of-"

A rain of candles showered upon them.

_Eep!_

The three of them immediately ran away from their previous location

Before being embedded by the colourful waxes.

..

.

"She's here! She's here! Heehee!"

Jasdero shouted with glee.

"I know! I know! You don't have to tell me!"

Devit yelled at his twin as his mind went into overdrive.

_Crap_

_Crap_

_Crap_

_What are we going to do?_

_Crap_

He looked around,

Searching for the Noah of Dream's beloved doll.

_Crap_

_Crap_

_Crap_

_Where the hell is he?_

Devit thought that he's going to go insane any minute now.

_Crap_

_Crap_

_Cra-_

His shoulders tensed

And he's sure that his twin also tensed too.

..

.

Both of them could feel an evil murderous aura behind them.

..

.

The Noah of Bonds started to chant every curse word they could think of in their minds.

..

.

Then they heard footsteps.

Footsteps coming towards them.

..

.

The twins huddled together on the ground.

Each wracking their brains for any excuse they could give about the doll's damage.

..

.

They don't want to experience Road's wrath.

True,

They always made the girl irritated enough to chase them around with candles

But

That was intentional.

That was a game.

They know what to expect.

But this?

…

..

.

The footsteps finally stopped.

Devit and Jasdero could feel the girl's presence behind them,

..

.

Death has come upon them.

..

.

Both of them gulped and gathered their courage.

The two of them thinking the same thing.

_All right_

_We can do this!_

_1_

_2_

_3_

_!_

The twins looked behind and

…

..

.

Wished that they're somewhere else at the present.

..

.

Road Kamelot was livid!

Her golden eyes flashing with-

_Oh crap! She's a miniature Millennium Earl!_

Her lips smiling that

That

That

That

Maniacal smile that could send any criminal running for the hills.

The twins shivered at the sight of her very very sharp fangs.

_Crap!_

The only thing missing was a matching raging hell's fire behind the girl and their nightmare is complete.

_Eeek!_

..

.

The girl growled.

_Oh s***!_

_Road never growls_

_Oh s***! _

_Oh s***!_

Jasdevi started sweating buckets.

..

.

_What to say?_

_What to say?_

_What to say?_

..

.

Devit finally gathered his wits.

"U-uh…Road?"

The Noah of Dreams ignored them.

..

.

But she's still growling.

..

.

"Uh… we could explain. Heehee."

Jasdero finished his twin's interrupted statement.

..

.

Bonds waited for Dream's response

And

…..

….

…

..

.

"Tyki!"

The twins almost jumped at the rage filled scream.

"Tyki!"

"Don't. You. Dare!"

The girl's voice promised nothing but torture and pain.

Devit needed to get himself and his brother out of trouble fast!

"Wait Road, we could explain-"

…

..

.

_Wait a darn second!_

…

..

.

The twins' world went into a screeching halt.

Their brains crashed.

…

..

.

_Wait,_

_She said "Tyki"_

_._

_She said __**"Tyki"**_

_**.**_

_**She**__said __**"Tyki"**_

_**.**_

_**She said "Tyki"!**_

_**.**__._

_._

Jasdevi thought that maybe it is time to celebrate their victory in this war

Because the world is practically ending anyway.

_Road is angry at Tyki?_

..

.

_Road never gets angry at Tyki!_

..

.

Their eyes looked in front of them

And saw the Noah of Pleasure

..

.

With his arm around the white doll's neck,

Smirking like he just got a gift from the Earl or something.

..

.

_All right, what's up with him?_

..

.

Then sharp, pointed candles rained upon Tyki.

..

.

_Eep!_

..

.

The twins looked behind.

..

.

Yup,

Road was still hell incarnate.

..

.

But why?

..

.

"Come on, Road."

The Noah of Pleasure spoke.

Jasdevi looked back at their brother and…

..

.

_Damn it, his powers are really convenient against Road._

They thought furiously

As the man, together with the doll, phase through the candles.

"It's just a simple lesson."

The man smiled.

"Once the boy learned it, you'll benefit from it too."

Road behind them growled.

"Come on, you know you want it."

Tyki egged her on.

"No!"

The Noah of Dreams bellowed as she waved her hand.

Candles showered upon Pleasure.

But of course, the man just phased through the attack.

..

.

Jasdevi could swear that they saw smoke coming out coming out of the girl's nostrils.

"I. Said. No! Now. Let. Noe. Go!"

Tyki just smirked at the irate girl.

"Not until you win against me in a game of Hide and Seek."

His hold on the white doll became tighter.

Road growled again.

"What do you say, boy?"

The Noah of Pleasure purred against the white doll's ear.

"Let's play the game so dear Road will be happy."

At the mention of "Road" and "happy",

Lifeless gray eyes sparked with something.

..

.

Road's golden eyes widened.

"No! Noe don't!"

But it was too late

As Tyki smiled smugly and phase under the streets together with the doll,

His last words:

"You're 'it' Road."

…..

….

…

..

.

Road started to chuckle.

..

.

Jasdevi felt like somebody poured ice cold water on their backs.

..

.

Road then started to cackle.

Evil

Evil

Cackle.

..

.

"Hey…let's get out of here."

Devit whispered to his twin.

Jasdero nodded in agreement,

For the first time, he had nothing to say.

..

.

"So this is how want it, Tyki-pon!"

Road screamed.

..

.

Jasdevi scrambled towards safety.

_Oh crap_

_She finally lost it!_

..

.

"If it's a war you want! It's a war you'll get!"

The girl continued to scream

As she raised all her legion of candles

Her golden eyes glaring at everything.

..

.

_Got to get away_

_Got to get away_

The twins have a door within reach.

_All right_

_All right_

_Just a little-_

..

.

"Jasdevi!"

Road yelled.

The twins resisted the urge to whimper.

_Goodbye sweet sweet escape._

They faced the irate girl

And she smiled at them.

..

.

It would have been her usual smile

Sweet

Sadistic

But

This time

..

.

There was a hint of madness in it.

..

.

_Oh crap_

..

.

"Were playing Hide and Seek with Tyki-pon~"

She stated simply as she continued to smile at them.

"You're going to help me catch him and save my poor Noe from his evil clutches, understand?"

The twins couldn't do anything else but nod.

"Good."

The girl said curtly before turning around,

Screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Hear that, Tyki! Me and Jasdevi are going to get you~!"

"And I swear if you've done anything nefarious to Noe,"

…

..

.

"I'll make you wish you could just die permanently!"

..

.

And as a finishing touch to her threat,

Road started to cackle maniacally.

..

.

For the first time,

Devit and Jasdero wished that Earl was at home with them.

The Noah of Dreams

And the Noah of Pleasure

Are acting as crazy as hell.

..

.

As the twins sullenly followed the currently deranged girl along the white streets,

Both of them thought at the same moment,

..

.

_Since when did we become the sanest members of the family?_

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan: **We're finally reaching the end of the Noah Family Insanity fluff. Prepare yourselves, the Exorcists are coming soon. *evil grin*

Stay tuned~ XD


	26. Not A Usual Supper

**Moyashi-neechan: **Please give me this one moment to squee and rant... SQUEE! Good heavens! Have you read the newest chapter of DGM? Have you? Have you? It's. The. Most. Freaking. Twisted. Awesome. Chapter. Ever! When I read it, especially Tyki's and Road's grand entrance and Allen's...SQUEE! I was like a big rubber ball of pure energy bouncing all over my room with so much squeeness that my sister have to smack me upside down in the head to force me back to sanity! It was just...SQUEE! Please please read it now if you want to understand my overflowing squeeness and... SQUEE! My only problem is the lack of presence of one red haired rabbit but...Hoshino Katsura, I'll forever worship your greatness for bringing DGM into this world. SQUEE! =3

*cough*cough* Now that my embarrassing display of squeeness is over...here is the newest update in _Still Doll. _Enjoy~

* * *

**_Not A Usual Supper_**

Chink

a

Chink

a

Chink

Clink

Clink

Clink

..

.

Dinner was unusually quiet.

..

.

Not that Lulubell was complaining but...

..

.

Chink

a

Chink

a

Chink

Clink

Clink

Clink

..

.

_It's too quiet for my liking_.

..

.

She and the Earl have come home together,

After meeting with another human dealer.

Her Akuma maid,

Mimi,

Trailed behind them.

..

.

The maid was too..

.

Accommodating that it's already

Suffocating

.

Annoying

.

But

..

.

Strangely endearing.

...

..

.

Lulubell sighed quietly.

Remembering the chaos and mayhem they have arrived with:

Many white walls and buildings have been reduced into rubbles.

Craters

And

Craters

And

Craters

And

Holes

And

Holes

And

Holes

Are

Everywhere.

Then

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

Then there was Road's manic cackle,

Jasdevi's screams

And

Tyki's pleas.

...

..

.

It would've been a typical sight..

If the Noah of Dreams hadn't been so determined in literally killing the twins and destroying the Ark,

And the Noah of Bonds running behind her and immediately using her as a meat shield,

And the Noah of Pleasure panicking while carrying a disgruntled and bleeding white doll.

..

.

_Just had happen while were gone?_

It was then that Lulubell wished that she had left her Akuma maid to keep watch on things.

_A little enlightenment about that chaos would've been fine for me._

..

.

Chink

a

Chink

a

Chink

Clink

Clink

Clink

..

.

Amidst all the hellish commotion,

The Millennium Earl managed to brought peace among them with a simple:

"Good evening~"

...

..

.

The Noah of Lust knew that her siblings are in for it.

..

.

Chink

Clink

Clink

Dinner was finished.

Desserts will be served next.

..

.

Her plates were removed in front of her,

Then she waited for the milkshake she had always craved all day long,

All the while thinking

Of the aftermath of their homecoming.

..

.

After the Earl's ominous greeting,

The world seemed to stop for a moment

..

.

And then

..

.

The three... no four... Noahs exploded.

Dreams glomped the Earl and started to pout and whine and shed crocodile tears

With the Bonds beside him begged for him to don't listen to her

While Pleasure gaped and laughed nervously,

Then made an effort to tiptoe away with the bleeding white doll safely in his arms.

..

.

After ten seconds,

The Earl laughed.

He laughed

And laughed

And laughed

..

.

Lulubell thought she was going to die of fright.

..

.

"Ohohoho~ Seems like you children have quite a day while we're gone."

Road grimaced

Jasdevi gulped

Tyki twitched

"Why don't you tell me all about it during dinner, hmm~"

..

.

Lulubell have never seen the man so angry.

..

.

Clatter

Clatter

Clink

Clink

Three dessert plates were served.

..

.

Three:

The Earl

Skinn

And her

..

.

_Oh dear..._

..

.

"Eh!"

Road immediately protested when it dawned upon them that dessert was just that.

"Millennie, where's mine? I want dessert too!"

"Yeah, what's up Earl? Where's ours?"

Devit yelled.

"Ours! Ours! Heehee!"

Jasdevi added.

Both of the twins' hands were raised and...

Both of them blinked.

..

.

"Hey! Where are our guns?"

The two wailed at the same time.

..

.

"Oi, oi. It's still dinner time. Will the three of you pipe down."

Tyki drawled as he tried to fish something out his pockets.

..

.

His eyebrows twitched as he continued to fish whatever he needed in his pockets.

..

.

Twitch

.

Twitch

.

Twitch

.

Then he gave up and instead put his hands on the table, his fingers intertwined.

He smiled a wry smile.

"Earl?"

..

.

The Millennium Earl chuckled.

"You children have been naughty today..."

The three Noahs cringed at that.

"Do you know how difficult it is to fix the Ark after such damage?"

..

.

Lulubell sipped her milkshake as she watched with hidden amusement.

It's not everyday that Dreams, and Bonds, and Pleasure got reprimanded all at the same time.

..

.

"Not to mention the mess you've made with the rare Exorcist doll~"

The man continued.

..

.

The Noah of Lust almost choked her drink.

Had she heard that right?

Yes.

She had a very sharp hearing.

Of course she heard that right.

..

.

_Right?_

..

.

"Fixing all of them was quite... troublesome."

The Earl finally finished his slice of cake.

..

.

_Here we go._

_.._

_._

_"_Now, I won't ask how. I won't ask why. Just tell me..."

The man's golden eyes glinted.

"Who started it?"

..

.

"Her!"

"Him!"

"They!"

The Noahs already pointed accusing fingers with each other.

Then all yelled:

"What?"

Then...

..

.

It was verbal chaos.

..

.

"The hell? Why are you blaming me? When I arrived there you were already blowing buildings after buildings!"

"Oi! Oi! We didn't started it. Road did!"

"Road did! Road did! Heehee!"

"What? Don't you dare blame me for this! I was only walking happily with Noe when the two of you started shooting!"

"No, we didn't!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Will the three of you just quit it and admit that it was all your fault!"

"Our fault?"

"You the one that made it worse!"

"Made it worse! Hee!"

"And how did you think I managed to do that?"

"You stole Noe and hid him from me!"

"That's the point of Hide and Seek!"

"The game was supposed to be tag!"

"Tag of what? Candles and bullets?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Really? From what everyone has seen it was a tag of candles and bullets with all the candle holes and bullet holes."

"Of course the only damage that could be seen are those we have made since you can oh so conveniently phase through anything!"

"Yeah! You cannot make any Tyki shaped holes anywhere!"

"Tyki shaped holes! Heehee!"

"So there! It means my hands are clean on this one! Hey Fatso, you heard them. I was not part of the destruction."

"I'm not fat~"

"Oi! Beauty Mark! What are you saying you're not part of the destruction? You were the reason why there were so many broken buildings via candles!"

"What do you expect me to do? Stand there and happily receive those wretched waxes? Sorry but unlike you I have a good amount of common sense to duck!"

"You didn't duck! You phased!"

"That's right! Hee!"

"And you're a Noah! You'll live through that!"

"I'm a Noah, I'll live but I'll still feel pain. I'm the Noah of Pleasure it's my instincts to avoid pain!"

"What a load of shit!"

"Language~"

"And besides, why didn't you just phased the buildings together with you instead of that stupid doll, huh?"

"Noe is not stupid!"

"The boy is not stupid!"

"And besides, I'm trying to run away remember. Running means less time for thinking."

"So you mean you don't think all the time, then huh?"

"Tyki brainless! Tyki brainless! Heehee!"

"It's not like that! And may I remind you that I was carrying a bleeding doll at the same time!"

"You should have dropped the thing on the streets instead!"

"Drop! Heehee!"

"He's bleeding!"

"Which reminds me... Jasdevi! How dare you put a bullet hole on my Noe!"

"Ack! No candles! No candles!"

"True, Noe cannot feel any pain because of my powers but still you could've killed him!"

"What? You can get another doll, don't you?"

"Jasdevi!"

"Aah! Put that away! Put that away!"

"Augh, I'm out of here."

"Tyki don't you dare leave this table! I still haven't avenged Noe for what you've done!"

"Done what?"

"You stole his Innocence!"

"Oh~?"

"I did not! The boy's arm is still intact and..."

"Pervert!"

"Oh no! Oh no no no no! No! Road! I did not do anything like that to him! Think about it! The only thing we did was run and hide!"

"Of course... But who knows what you could have done to him while you're hiding!"

"Road! I would never!"

"That's just low, Beauty Mark. Just low."

"Pervert! Heehee! Pervert!"

"Tyki-pon~"

"Shut up!"

...

..

.

Lulubell blinked at her siblings' squabble.

Hell,

Even Skinn stopped eating his desserts in favor of watching the three Noahs.

..

.

_Maybe I should try to convince the Earl to take a break from his work._

_Victory is already in our grasps._

Lulubell thought as she sipped her melted milkshake.

..

.

_Let's see:_

_Jasdevi used me as a meat shield._

___The Earl actually cared for an Exorcist._

_Road is angry at Tyki._

_Skinn favored watching them instead of sweets._

_I hadn't emptied my glass of milkshake yet and it's already melted._

...

..

Sip

Sip

Sip

..

.

_Truly,_

_Those are the signs that the world is definitely ending anyway._

_.._

_._

The squabble escalated as the three moved away from the table,

All ready for an all out fight.

..

.

The Millennium Earl wiped his mouth.

"Well, since I cannot really understand everything, I'll just punished each of you~"

"Jasdevi, I'll confiscate your guns and eyeliners for a week~"

"Tyki-pon, no cigarettes and killing spree for a week~"

"Road, no candies for you for a week and I will also refuse to help you with you homework for a week~"

..

.

CRASH!  
CLATTER!  
THUMP!  
CRASH!

..

.

"They're not listening~"

The man then shrugged.

"Oh well, I'll still punish them anyway."

..

.

With that,

The Earl

And

Lust

And

Hatred

Watched with amusement

As the three Noahs destroy the dining room and furniture.

..

.

Lulubell continued to drink her milkshake.

Sip

.

Sip

.

Sip

.

Sigh

_._

_I wish everyone in the family were here._

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan: **I enjoyed writing this one. Especially the "Verbal Chaos" part. LOL Guess who said what in that part. XD.

And this, my dears~, is the last chapter of the Noah family insanity and fluffiness. Up next... the start of the new story arc. Guess, guess, guess~ Stay tuned~ XD


	27. Bored to Death

**Moyashi-neechan: **This is going to be a wee bit shorter than my usual updates. Please bear with me. T-T' Anyways, thank you for the reviews XD. But the humor will be taking a rest, hold on to your seats... it's time for the Noah games.

* * *

_**Bored to Death**_

Tic

.

Toc__

_**.**_

Tic__

_**.**_

Toc

.

Tic

..

.

One

.

Two

.

Three

.

Three days without

Sweets

Jasdevi

or

Tyki

...

..

.

Tic

.

Toc

.

Tic

.

Toc

.

_I'm bored_

_.._

_._

Road thought as she threw her notebook away.

Gray eyes looked at her,

Still blank

But for Road,

She could see that there was a hint of concern.

..

.

"Road?"

..

.

The Noah of Dreams didn't answer.

She instead leaned into the doll standing beside her chair.

She could hear his sounds:

His breath

His heartbeat

Proof that he's still alive.

Proof that he's still human.

..

.

Road sighed.

..

.

She was bored.

..

.

After the destruction they've caused in the Ark,

She and Jasdevi and Tyki

Have all been deprived with what they crave most for an entire week.

..

.

_It's so unfair!_

_It wasn't my fault._

_.._

_._

_All right maybe I have a teeny tiny role about the chaos_

_But still..._

_.._

_._

The punishment was driving them crazy.

So

As a way to cope with it,

The Noah of Bonds went on a shopping escapade

Perhaps to find new gaudy "cool" clothes to wear.

..

.

Road could only hope that they won't buy anything for her Noe.

..

.

The Noah of Pleasure decided to visit his coal mining friends.

Poor guy,

No smokes and killings for a week.

He really needs the company of his Poker friends.

..

.

_It's a good thing Millennie didn't forbid him from gambling._

_Tyki is a bit addicted with Poker._

_It's not as bad as his blood lust and smoke obsession,_

_But_

_An addiction is an addiction._

...

..

.

Tic

.

Toc

.

Tic

.

Toc

.

Tic

.

Toc

.

_I miss him._

..

.

Road wasn't really really angry with Tyki-pon during that time.

It was just a game.

A playful banter.

Tyki even seemed to enjoy their little competition over Noe too.

..

.

It was a new kind of fun.

..

.

A new type of sibling bonding activity.

..

.

_I wish he were here,_

_Millennie doesn't want to help me with my homework._

_I'm sure Tyki-pon would lend a hand in this._

_.._

_._

_Even though all his answers will be incorrect in the most embarrassing way._

_.._

_.  
_

_Capital of Greece: Paris?_

_.._

_._

She glanced curiously at her doll.

"Noe, do you know how to answer this?"

She asked her doll as she showed him her Geography homework.

..

.

Blink

.

Blink

.

Blink

.

"I'm so sorry, Road."

Gray eyes looked away from her shamefully.

Road sighed.

"It can't be helped."

She muttered.

..

.

Tic

.

Toc

.

Tic

.

Toc

.

_I'm bored!_

_.._

_._

She wished that the twins were there to cause some crazy mayhem.

She wished Skinn was there because she'll be able to convince him to give her sweets.

She wished Lulubell...

.

Well...

.

On second thought,

.

No.

She doesn't wish Lulubell to be there.

.

She wished Tyki was there.

He's always fun to be around.

..

.

She wished Sheryl was there.

He's always nice to be around.

..

.

She wished the Earl was there,

So she can show off Noe on the piano.

..

.

She wished Lero was there so she can twirl him round and round and listen to him scream.

..

.

Don't get her wrong,

She's more than happy that Noe was with her,

All fixed and perfect.

_I'm glad Millennie didn't hid him from me._

But she's still bored.

.

She's already bored with dress-ups.

..

.

She can chat with Noe in her dream world

But

_It's too boring._

..

.

Noe would be more than happy to play with her

But

It's not much fun if its just the two of them.

..

.

She could make him bleed.

But he would never feel and say a thing about it,

Which is very boring.

..

.

_Noe never screams._

_If I let him scream,_

_Our bond will be severed._

_.._

_._

Tic

_._

Toc

.

Tic

.

Toc

.

_Piano?_

_.._

_._

_I'm too bored for that for now._

..

.

Tic

.

Toc

.

Tic

.

Toc

.

"Road?"

Her doll's left hand touched her shoulder.

"Do you want to play?"

..

.

Road didn't answer but she held his left hand.

Out of boredom,

She removed his silk white glove.

..

.

She stared at his hand,

Red and scaly.

She stared at the green crystal cross,

_The Innocence_

Glowing faint green.

..

.

Tic

.

Toc

.

Tic

.

Her thumb brushed against the accursed substance.

It was a good thing that among the family,

She was the most experienced.

The Noah who has the greatest control over the impulse to destroy the disgusting thing.

.

_His Innocence is very powerful._

_A dangerous threat  
_

_But_

_Noe is a good doll._

_A perfect doll._

_She can't destroy him  
_

..

.

_Yet_

..

.

"Road?"

Her doll asked as she continued to hold his hand.

"Do you want to play?"

..

.

Tic

.

Toc

.

Tic

.

The Noah of Dreams suddenly grinned.

A devious plan was formed in her mind.

..

.

She let her doll's hand go

And she quickly ripped a paper off her book,

Then scribbled a little note.

..

.

She jumped off her chair,

Then hugged her Noe,

Then summoned her door in front of them.

..

.

_This is going to be so much fun._

She giggled as the heart shaped door opened.

_Well, Millennie didn't forbid me from playing outside._

She dragged her doll towards the portal.

_Besides, I have him to keep me company._

_.._

_._

Road grinned her usual grin.

"Of course, I want to play. Let's go outside Noe~"

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan: **What is she up to? *evil grin* Stay tuned...


	28. Let's Play Pretend

_**Let's Play Pretend**_

Pant

.

Pant

.

Pant

.

_I'm going to die!_

_.._

.

It was a rainy day.

..

.

Pitter

Patter

Pitter

Patter

..

.

Dark clouds

Muddy roads

..

.

It was really a bad day.

..

.

_I'm going to die!_

_How could this happen of all days?_

_.._

_._

It was a bad day made even worse,

As a little investigation

Turned into a chase of Life and Death.

...

..

.

"Run all you want, puny human! It makes the kill even more fun!"

A distorted voice not so far behind him taunted.

..

.

He push his legs to run faster.

..

.

_I don't want to die yet!_

_I can't die yet!_

..

.

The Akuma's distorted laugh terrified him even more.

..

.

He thought about his family.

His friends.

His mission.

..

.

_I_

_I don't_

..

.

He slipped.

He tasted dirt in his mouth.

The Akuma laughed harder.

..

.

_Please..._

_.._

_._

He immediately scrambled to run again.

His coat smeared with mud.

His face

His hair

Sticky

Wet

Dirty

..

.

But he didn't care.

..

.

_Please..._

_Somebody..._

_Save me..._

..

.

The Akuma fired at his way,

Causing him to stumble back.

..

.

_No!_

..

.

He tried to stand up

But

He only came face to face

With the accursed monster.

Its face grinning,

Eyeless sockets boring into him.

..

.

It chuckled as it morphed its arms into guns.

..

.

Thierry could only stare,

Frozen in fear.

..

.

He will die.

He will really die this time.

He had no barrier.

There's no Exorcists.

There's no General Yeegar.

..

.

He had been separated from his unit.

Now he's all alone.

Helpless

Defenseless

Hopelessly at the mercy

Of a level two Akuma.

..

.

_No..._

He can't move

But

He could feel his entire body shaking.

_I can't die yet._

_.._

_._

The Akuma's arms morphed into a gun.

_Please..._

Its grin grew wider.

_Somebody..._

It laughed as it aimed its weapon at his head.

_Save me..._

Violet light illuminated inside the weapon,

Charging it up to full power.

_Help!_

..

.

_No one will come for him_

_Nobody would hear him._

_He was beyond help._

_.._

_._

Thierry had closed his eyes in fear and defeat.

This is the end.

He had no choice but to accept it.

_At least..._

_.._

_._

_At least the others are safe._

_.._

_._

"Bye Bye!"

..

.

Thierry braced himself for his death

When

..

.

"Noe!"

..

.

He felt a violent rush of wind tore in front of him.

He heard a loud shot and felt heat ran past beside him.

He opened his eyes,

The Akuma was no longer there.

_Wha-_

..

.

"Noe!"

..

.

He looked to the left and saw a little girl,

Dressed in simple but dirty clothes,

Running towards him.

She had a short dark colored hair,

Her purple eyes oh so wide

As she called out the name

For the third time.

..

.

"Noe!"

..

.

An explosion to his right,

Thierry looked in that direction

And saw, just in time,

As the Akuma was slain by what seems to be a young boy.

..

.

He was dressed in simple but dirty clothes.

He wore a bandanna drenched by the rainfall.

But the most notable features:

He had a massive white claw.

The left side of his face was scarred with a red mark.

His left eye was pure black

With an iris that glows eerily red.

...

..

.

The boy stared at him.

His gaze blank

Face conveying nothing.

..

.

Then the little girl bounded to him,

Hugging the boy very tightly.

She mumbled something he couldn't really hear

And suddenly the boy's claw transformed

Into a human size arm.

Then his left eye shifted into an almost normal gray colour.

..

.

The boy's head tilted down,

As his left hand patted the girl's head.

..

.

"Don't worry, I am fine Noe."

He heard her say

Before she looked back,

Her purple eyes gazing at him.

..

.

Thierry could only stare back,

As the children walked towards him.

..

.

The boy's face was still blank

Gray empty eyes unblinking

While the girl,

So full of life,

Knelt in front of him.

..

.

"Mister, are you all right?"

Her eyes full of worry.

Her soft, white, little hands held on his trembling ones.

..

.

Purple eyes blinked.

"Mister?"

...

..

.

Thierry could only stare.

Unbelieving.

...

..

.

Then his mouth moved.

..

.

"Exorcist..."

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan: **Thierry is not an OC. He's actually a character in DGM anime. Yup, I'm following the anime timeline here. Anyways, hopefully this is twisted enough for you guys to ignore the lack of "Rewinding Town". XD Stay tuned~


	29. The General

**Moyashi-neechan:** Thanks for the reviews! =3 Sorry for the late update. XD Anyways, here's the new chappie! Enjoy~

* * *

**_The General_**

Horses hooves thundered on the muddy trails.

Whips cracking,

Inside the carriage he prayed.

..

.

How could a simple investigative mission for his finders

Turned into something as ugly as this.

..

.

Pitter

Patter

The harsh rainwater showered upon his ride.

...

..

.

It was morning

When he separated himself from the finders under his care.

They will ask around for anything suspicious

While he will go around checking for compatibles.

..

.

Everything was fine

Except for the weather

When hours and hours after,

His two finders, Peri and Bern,

Came running at him.

Level two Akumas were roaming,

There were attacked,

Thierry used himself as a diversion.

..

.

Horses hooves thundered on the muddy trails.

Whips cracking,

Inside the carriage he prayed.

_May we find him safe and sound_

_May we arrived in time_

_To save him_

_And the imprisoned souls_

..

.

There was a loud explosion

Not too far away from them,

His carriage shifted direction

And started running to the sound's direction.

...

..

.

Then there was a deafening silence,

General Yeegar feared the worst.

..

.

Then he heard a maniacal laugh.

Screams

And

Yells

.

His eyes widened.

He could recognized one of the voices:

It was finder Thierry.

But he couldn't place the other one he hears.

His heart was gripped with fear as he heard it again.

It was shrill.

It was feminine.

_It's a little girl screaming "Noe"_

...

..

.

The sounds of battle became louder and louder.

Rain

Horses

Explosions

Shouts

And

Yells

Mingled together.

..

.

His carriage then came to a full stop.

He immediately stepped out of the ride

And prepared to attack.

..

.

He was fairly surprised to see someone already fighting.

A young boy with a strange eye,

His left arm an enormous claw.

...

..

.

An Akuma was about to the boy from the behind.

"Noe! Jump!"

A girl yelled

And the boy jumped as she wished and landed on the monster's head.

Then he stabbed it with his claw,

Effectively killing it.

..

.

_An accommodator?_

He thought as he summoned his chains.

..

.

There were still three Akumas in the vicinity.

He concentrated

And than threw his weapon

.

One

.

Two

.

Three

.

Pierce

.

Stab

.

Clink

.

Slash

.

Wrap

.

Tighten

.

Choke

.

Explode

Explode

Explode

.

Then

Clink

.

The chains were hidden again in his sleeves.

..

.

"General!"

He heard the relief in Thierry's voice.

"Noe!"

He heard the girl cry.

..

.

The finder ran towards him.

Thanking him and apologizing profusely.

..

.

Meanwhile the girl ran towards the boy.

She hugged him and whispered something fervently.

..

.

In an instant,

The boy's claw became a regular left arm.

His red eye reverted into a gray color.

..

.

Thierry gave him a smile

As they both watched the children walked towards them.

..

.

The little girl was so young,

With dark colored hair,

White skin,

Purple eyes,

And innocent smile.

.

The boy on the other hand,

Was absolutely abnormal.

Staring blankly,

Following the girl like an obedient dog.

The most unusual were his eyes.

It was of empty gray color.

Lifeless.

His face conveyed nothing...

..

.

Yeegar could say that if he hadn't see the boy walking,

He would have thought of him as dead.

.

Dead

.

Corpse

.

_Corpse?_

_.._

.

"General Yeegar, I would like to introduced them to you."

Thierry presented the children in front of him,

His hands gesturing at them proudly.

..

.

"The little girl is named Road."

"The boy is named Noe."

..

.

The old general regarded them with a smile.

The girl smiled back sweetly,

The boy...

Still nothing

..

.

It was then that the finder proudly added.

"These children saved me from the Akumas when you weren't here yet."

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan: **When you attack an enemy, it's best to attack him at his heart. *evil grin* Stay tuned~


	30. Took Under His Wing

**Moyashi-neechan: **Finally. I'm back! XD *sigh* Sorry for the very very late update. A bad case of flu shot me down a couple of weeks ago. After that a tower of school paper work fell on me. It took a long time before I was found by the Muses and Plot bunnies underneath the rubbles of papers and Glee (Yes. THAT "_Glee"_).

Anyways... **WHOA! **Aww... guys. Thank you for your reviews. I'm so happy that the story is keeping you all interested so far. I'm really really happy. Thank you all so much. =3

**VamBrimm212: **"Do dolls eat or sleep?" Hmm... Good question. No worries. I'll incorporate the answer in the story, so keep your eyes peeled. XD

Again, sorry for the late update. Enjoy the new chapter~

* * *

_**Took Under His Wing**_

The scent of corn and bread and chicken wafted inside the carriage.

The sounds of chatter, rain, and frying filled the air.

Then a light melodic laughter stood out among the cacophony.

Yeegar felt himself smile.

_It's nice to hear a child's laugh every once in a while._

..

.

After the quick battle against the Akumas,

He asked the children to stay with them for dinner.

The little girl looked so happy at the invitation.

The boy…

Showed no reaction at all.

..

.

That gravely disturbs him.

..

.

Giving one last stir on the soup

And one last check on the chicken,

He asked Thierry to help him set the table

While Road chatted with the other finders gleefully.

..

.

Yeegar felt a little bit sad.

..

.

The world is unfair.

If what he assumes about the girl and the boy is correct.

..

.

_Such a cruel fate for someone so young._

..

.

The food was laid carefully in the table.

All of them took a seat.

The little girl sat on the chair beside him.

..

.

The old general frowned.

"Noe, take a seat."

He addressed the boy,

Standing motionlessly behind Road.

The little girl shook her head.

"It's all right. Noe, is always like that."

"He doesn't like to sit when eating?"

Thierry asked her.

Road shook her head again.

"Noe never eats."

..

.

Yeegar's eyes narrowed at the information.

The wheels on his mind kept turning,

Bringing his thoughts to unpleasant conclusions.

..

.

_No matter._

_He can figure it out later._

_They must be starving already._

_Dinner first._

..

.

Leaving the awkward statement in the air,

The General and the rest of his unit said grace

Before indulging themselves with the food.

..

.

Clink

Chink

Clink

…

..

.

He then noticed Road's sudden lack of enthusiasm.

She was painfully quiet.

Her food was untouched.

Her eyes were downcast.

Her face…

..

.

It looked…

.

His heart almost stopped for a second in shock and fear.

Then he blinked.

..

.

Then it was gone.

But

For a fleeting moment,

He knew

He was sure that her face showed…

_Hatred_

_Disgust_

..

.

"General, is there something wrong?" Thierry asked.

The call snapped him out of his thoughts.

Everyone stopped eating.

All of them looked at him with concern.

Even Road.

..

.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking. Go on, finish your meal."

He told them with a smile.

..

.

_It's just a trick of the eye._

_That's it._

_Nothing more._

…

..

.

Dinner was finished without any more instances as that.

Two of the finders went out of the carriage to function as look-outs,

While one remained inside to do the dishes.

This left the General, the girl, and the boy in an important conversation.

…

..

.

"Road"

Yeegar started.

"Do you and Noe have anywhere to go?"

..

.

The little girl avoided his gaze.

She snuggled against Noe.

She was uncomfortable with the question.

The sight broke his heart a little bit.

He can tell it by their clothes.

_Orphans_

_Street children_

"We… we will leave soon."

The girl mumbled.

"Don't worry we won't stay for long. Noe and I-"

"Are welcome to stay with me."

He cut in swiftly.

He won't cast them out.

They don't deserve such cruelty.

And if they really are Accommodators…

..

.

_The Akumas…_

_.._

_._

_I won't leave them._

..

.

He faintly remembered his students.

..

.

If he leaves the two children,

They will die just like them.

..

.

_No,_

_I won't let it happen twice._

..

.

He smiled warmly as Road stared at him with wide violet eyes.

"The two of you are more than welcome to stay with me."

"It might be a bit rough since I always travel."

"But I think it will be better for both of you to be with me."

..

.

She gripped the boy's hand.

Her eyes still wide open.

Disbelief could be seen all over her face.

..

.

The old General felt sad.

_Had these children never received an act of kindness before?_

..

.

"Really?"

Road finally stammered out.

"Yes."

He answered firmly.

Then,

Her face broke into the brightest smiles.

She yelled "Thank You!" and "Thank You!" as she hugged him.

Then she let go.

And then she hugged the stone-still boy.

"We can stay Noe! We can stay!"

She told him excitedly.

…

..

.

Yeegar felt a sense of joy and relief.

Road was really happy.

But

..

.

Even though, the girl was happy.

The boy…

_Noe_

..

.

He's still blank.

He's face showing nothing.

He didn't even blink.

..

.

It was very disturbing.

..

.

"I'm glad that you seem to like staying here."

Road beamed at him.

"Thank you!"

He chuckled at her never-ending gratefulness.

"You're more than welcome."

The girl yawned.

He smiled.

"Now, I'm sure you children are very tired."

She yawned again.

"It's time for you to sleep."

Road rubbed her eyes.

"A-all right."

..

.

He was about to prepare a make-shift bed for them,

When he saw her took Noe's hands.

They then sat in a corner.

The boy pulled the girl into a hug.

Road snuggled close against him.

Violet eyes soon closed for the night.

..

.

He felt a twinge of pity.

_They must have live on their own for a long time,_

_If they always sleep like that._

..

.

He took a big, thick blanket from one of the small cupboards.

He was about to cover the children with it

When

..

.

Cold steel gray eyes glared at him.

..

.

Yeegar backed away a little.

..

.

Noe hugged Road tighter,

Protectively.

…

..

.

It was disconcerting.

.

It was frightening.

...

..

.

He really needs to hear the children's story tomorrow.

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan: **Road has quite a silver tongue. Why? Stay tuned~


End file.
